


Tomorrow, Before Yesterday Begins

by star_crystals322



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brotherly Love, Canon - Manga, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kids, Daddy Issues, Family Shenanigans, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Major Illness, Manga Spoilers, No Beta, One Piece Universe, Protective Older Brothers, Spoilers, Time Travel, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_crystals322/pseuds/star_crystals322
Summary: Gol D. Roger expected himself to be in the afterlife after his execution. Instead, he found a seven-year-old boy wearing his most precious straw hat. (Time Travel AU)
Relationships: Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 74
Kudos: 463





	1. Prologue

It was a fine day under the bright sun. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of its brilliant rays. The sea breeze was slowly blowing in his face. The skies were the perfect hue. It was light blue in color. He opened his eyes and stared at the seagulls flopping their wings in the horizon. People were all over the place but he did not mind them. He was just focused in the scenery. After all, it has been years since he was last here.

It was all too good for an execution.

He is going to die today.

He was never afraid of dying. Ever since he started his piracy life, he knew someday he was going to face death. A man should never gave up on his dreams even if it meant his death and he did fulfilled it. The only thing stopping him now, was his disease. He will die a year from now more or less. He was always the showy type of guy. He will surely do it with a bang.

He has been prepared for it for months now. There was no point in turning back. He always liked to live his life without any regrets. But still, he will die with one.

Gol D. Roger, the man who acquired everything. Wealth, fame and power. The man who is now known as the King of the Pirates, was facing his execution. After surrendering himself to the Marines, they decided to do it in this place.

Logue Town. It was his birthplace. The town where he was born and ironically, the place where he will face death.

Nostalgia struck the Pirate King hard. He remembered his childhood here. This place was the last island on East Blue before the Red Line. A lot of ships always docked here for supplies. Let it be merchants, cruises, marines or pirates. He always wanted to talk to people about their adventure. That was what inspired him to be a pirate. The sea just seemed to be a place where he can attain freedom. And he was glad that before he will die, he managed to succeed attaining freedom.

He walked in the plaza. A demeaning silence befell in the crowd. Even in his execution, Roger still carried an air of respect and fear among the people. A lot of people had gathered here for only one thing. To know where he put his treasure.

Among the crowds, Roger saw some familiar faces. Some of his crewmen were here to witnessed him. Most notably for him, two of his apprentices. Shanks and Buggy. He made a promise with them to not cry but it was obviously something that they cannot fulfill. Both of the boys had tears falling from their eyes like waterfalls.

When he was on the top of the platform, one of the guards talked to him.

"Have you got any last words?"

Roger turned to him and grin widely. He showed his handcuffs. "Can you please remove this? It's bothering me."

"I cannot do that!" The guard snapped.

"Why would I run away now?" Roger asked, scoffing.

He continue to walk a few meters before sitting in the center of the platform. It was taking too long.

"Hurry up and finish it." He stated.

The two guards move their spears. Ready to strike him any minute. Murmurs of people were heard. It became louder as seconds passed by. The atmosphere was tense as they stared atop of the platform with wide eyes. This was a historical moment. The death of the Pirate King in front of them. It was not something you experienced twice in your life.

And all of the sudden, the whispers broke. A man brave enough in the crowds started yelling.

"Pirate King! What did you do to your treasure!? It's somewhere in the Grand Line, isn't it? The greatest treasure in the world!"

"Shut up!" The guard barked, angrily below.

The man did not mind him and continued. "One Piece!"

At that moment, everyone tensed up. It was the reason why most people were here today. Humans are greedy creatures. They always wanted treasures and money. If only that was the case for the treasure Roger left behind.

Laughter started erupting from Roger's mouth. That laugh. It was exactly the same laugh he expressed when he was on Laugh Tale. Too bad though, he did not have the time to tell the story of Joy Boy had left behind on the Poneglyp of the last island.

"My treasure?" Roger started grinning again.

"Shut up!" The guard shouted as he move his spear further closer to him.

"If you want it, I'll let it have for you! Go look for it. I left it all in that place."  
The last thing Roger remembered, was the people's shout of excitement.

He started the new Pirate Era.

* * *

"Not fair, Ace! Again!" Luffy whined loudly.

"Tch," Ace rolled his eyes, annoyed by his antics. "How many time do I have to explain to you that we only fight one hundred times?"

"Luffy, we need to go now. We still need to find dinner." Sabo said, erasing the scoreboard. A small grin forming in his lips.

"Why're you smiling like that, Sabo?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

Sabo chuckled. "I beat Ace, of course."

"It won't happen again tomorrow." Ace stated, rolling his eyes. "C'mon you two. It's hard finding hunting when it's dark."

Luffy and his two older brothers, Ace and Sabo, just finished their training of a hundred fights a day. In the end, Luffy did not win any fights. Which was expected by now. While Sabo on the other hand, won two fights more than Ace.

They started going down a familiar path. Ace was in the front. Sabo in the middle. And Luffy in the back. The forest of Mount Colubo. For them, this forest was home. They build their tree house from the tallest tree in here.

It has been months since they shared the sake cup that made them brothers. But for Luffy, it felt like it was just yesterday. He was glad to have them. Ace and Sabo they just kind of removed the loneliness he felt when his grandfather dropped him in the mountains.

"Shihihihi." Luffy laughed loudly. "Being brothers is awesome don't you think?"

Ace turned and looked at his younger brother. "Weirdo, why're you telling us that?"

"Yes it is, Luffy." Sabo laughed, ignoring Ace's comment.

Sabo and Ace started to have a conversation of their own. Luffy just silently followed them in the back. His eyes were glued on the trees. A lot of interesting things were seen in here. Luffy has always been a curious one. He wanted to know things that was not normally seen by him. Good thing for him, Sabo was smart and know how to answer most of his questions.

A small beetle caught the attention of the young rubbery boy. It was in one of the leaf probably five meters away from him. He stopped on his tracks and went over to the beetle. After all, it was not everyday you see an insect that was gold in color. It fascinated Luffy. He went over to the bush were the golden beetle was staying. Suddenly, the beetle started flying away. Luffy blinked a few times before he realized that the beetle was going away. He chased after it. It was an awesome beetle. He was wondering if he could keep it as a pet.

Unbeknownst to his two older brothers, Luffy was not following them anymore.

Luffy kept chasing after the golden beetle. He has never seen a beetle fly so fast. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Breathing in, he ran faster. Adrenaline filled his body. He wanted that beetle and he will do everything just to get it.

After three minutes of chasing, Luffy was in the beach by then. The beetle finally stopped on a log that was probably brought by the waves. Luffy cannot helped but to grin. He will get the insect now.

Luffy's step was cautious yet fast. He needed to be careful. Beetles was easily started when you try to catch them. Opening his hands widely, he finally caught the beetle in his hands.

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement. He started chuckling to himself.

He opened his hands but the beetle was not in there anymore. A deep frown was formed in the young boy's face.

"Huh? Where did Mr. Beetle go?" Luffy tried finding it again.

But suddenly, a loud groan startled him. It belonged to the log. He went over to see what was the source of the noise. Maybe his beetle friend was in there.

Instead of a golden beetle, Luffy found a man lying next to a log.

* * *

Roger expected himself to be in the afterlife after dying.

When he was younger, a lot of the older folks in town told him stories about death. One of them was the afterlife. It was the place where you will be after dying. The old men in the town would tell Roger that after he die, he will see his loved ones in that place. They were waiting for him. And then there would be a feast. There will be music, dancing, talking, and laughing. They will kiss and hug him as they celebrated his life.

He has been in a lot of places on the Grand Line. Everyone has different point of views about death. Reincarnation, nothingness, Hell or Heaven. But for Roger, the afterlife story was much more better and he was expecting that.

But things do not always go as planned.

His black eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to blinding light of the bright sun. He groaned loudly. A fierce headache ensued. He tried rubbing his head a few times. It seemed to help him even just a little.

Roger noticed a young boy sitting next to him. His black eyes were wide open as he stared at him. He has a jet black hair. His lower right eye has a scar that was probably got because of a cutting. The most notable thing Roger noticed was a straw hat. He also had one in the past but he gave it to his apprentice.

"Hi!" The boy greeted, quite loudly for Roger.

"Hello..." Roger tried to sit. It was kind of hard since his body was stiff but he manage. After all, it was only proper to sit when you were in the midst of a conversation.

"Hey, Ossan. Have you seen a beetle? It's gold in color and it fly towards you! I tried catching it but when I opened my hands, it just disappeared." The young boy ranted out with so much energy.

"No." Roger replied. "What's so special about the beetle, lad?"

"Because it is gold in color duh! You don't usually see a beetle like that!" The boy laughed.

A small grin was forming in Roger's face. He already knew that he like this boy. The boy was full of enthusiasm. But still, he was a mystery to him.

"What's your name, lad?"

The boy blinked before grinning. He stood up and raised his hands on the air. The way he speak his next words, it was passionate and determined.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy. The man who is gonna be the next Pirate King!"


	2. Mystery

"Why do we need to study anyway?" Ace scoffed, not liking his brother's suggestion.

"Because Luffy obviously needs it. He can write but his spelling needs a little bit of improvement." Sabo explained.

Sabo knew that Ace was never the type of a person who seat in the corner and read a book. He was always on the go and ready for action. But he do need to improve and so was Luffy. He wanted to help his brothers as much as he can.

"Reading is important, Ace. One day, when we set out to the sea, don't you want to read the news they have written about you?" Sabo explained. Being pirates that was what they want. Ace just cannot debunk that logic.

"How can we even convince Luffy to study? I bet that before five minutes, he'll stop and throw the book out." Ace sighed, whilst rolling his eyes.

Sabo laughed, already thinking of the same thing. "We can always give him more meat if he ever agreed. Right, Luffy?"

"Luffy?" Ace echoed, turning his head at the back.

Sabo also turned his head. "Damn."

Sabo silently cursed himself. He knew that it was too silent. Luffy has always been loud and whiny whenever they talk. Sabo has been too distracted by his conversation with Ace to realize it.

Their younger brother, Luffy, was gone.

"Where the hell is he?" Ace gritted his teeth. His voice was harsh yet full of worry.

"I don't know, too." Sabo replied, staring at him.

Ace started shouting. "Luffy!"

Ace run back deeper to the forest. Sabo was not far behind him. Worry started to creep over Sabo. This was Luffy they were talking about. Wherever the rubbery boy was located, he was known to be followed by trouble. They were his older brother's now. Someone has to keep him on his feet.

The forest was full of dangerous beings. Some even more fiercer than the others. Sabo knew that Luffy cannot handle some things on his own. They need to find him as quickly as possible.

"I swear one of these days. I'm gonna put a leash on him." Ace stated, voice threatening. "What if a bear or even a tiger got him?"

Sabo shook his head. He bit his lips before answering. "Let's not assume the worst."

They continue to run while shouting their younger brother's name.

* * *

Roger stared at the young boy who introduced himself as Luffy with new profound interest. That was why he seemed to be familiar. Those eyes of his. But the thing that caught Roger's attention the most, was the boy's straw hat in his head.

"Pirate King? That's a good dream you've got there." Roger let out a long laugh.

"I will do it! Just wait and see!" Luffy continue his declaration.

Roger did not want to ridicule the boy. Everyone has a dream. But you don't actually meet a boy everyday that wanted to be the King of the Pirates. Others will introduce just their name and not including their dreams. That was actually a first time to him.

It took Roger decades before being crowned as one. It was hard but he manage. After all, he has the best crew that made him reach the last island. Excitement rose upon him. He will try to watch over the progress of the boy.

"That's a good straw hat you've got there." Roger commented, pointing his head.

"You think so?" Luffy laughed. He removed the straw hat from his head and held it closed to his chest. "Shanks gave this to me!"

"Shanks, huh?" Roger echoed. He smiled widely. Of all the people Roger expected Luffy to say during their conversation, he did not expect it to be his former apprentice. He gave that hat to Shanks years ago. Shanks held the hat proudly and did everything to protect it. This boy might have had a strong impression to Shanks. It might be the reason why he gave the hat to Luffy.

"I'm holding it for him! I'll give it back once I'm a strong pirate. This is my treasure." Luffy explained. He put the hat back in his head.

"Monkey? Are you Garp's brat?" Roger asked, curiously.

"You know Jiji, Ossan?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head sideways.

"So he's your grandfather. I'm assuming you're father is Dragon." Roger grinned. He remembered meeting Garp's son one time. It was just a luck of meeting between them. Roger thought that the man was interesting for raising war to the government.

"Dragon? Dragon's are cool! They breath fire and stuff. They can also fly! Shihihihi." Luffy exclaimed.

Roger stared at him. He silently concluded that the boy in front of him do not know his own father. It was not Roger's business to intervene with Dragon's decision. He decided to dropped the subject.

"Can I ask where am I?" Roger mouthed. He cleared his throat.

Luffy answered. "In the beach!"

"I mean, the location. Where's this island?"

"Um..." Luffy had a confused look on his face. He scratched his head. "Dan? Down? Don Island?"

"Dawn Island?" Roger finished, helpfully.

Luffy laughed again. "Yeah! That's it!"

Roger reminisced his times with Garp. It was during one of the their most peaceful conversation that Roger learned of Garp's hometown. If he remembered his opponent's words correctly, he was born on this island. No doubt about it that Luffy here was really his grandson. But still, out of all the people he will meet today, he was not expecting it to be his grandson and the first introduction he said was to be a Pirate King. He wanted to know how Garp will react to that one.

"So I am in East Blue." Roger concluded.

"Yup." Luffy nodded, grinning. "Hey, Ossan. Why are you here?"

Roger started laughing. He was just as confused as him. If he only know the answer. "I don't know. Last thing I remembered, I was executed."

"Executed? What's that? That sounded painful." Luffy stated, frowning slightly.

"If you only know, lad." Roger replied. He do not want to explain that word to a young innocent kid. He need to figure it out on his own.

"You don't know why you're here?" Luffy mouthed.

"Right."

"It's a mystery then!" Luffy exclaimed, cheerfully.

Roger sighed heavily before smiling again. The boy was right. There was no point investigating it. He will just have a headache when he do. This world after all was strange and weird that some things were unsolvable.

"Ah! It's getting late. I wonder where Sabo and Ace are..."

"Ace?" Roger echoed. His breath hitched and throat started constricting. He stared at the boy with wide eyes. He slowly breathed in and out to calm down his nerves. It was probably just a coincidence, nothing more.

"Yeah, Ace and Sabo. They are my brothers." Luffy gave him a proud grin. "But I left them though. They're gonna be mad at me..."

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"And your brothers?"

"They are ten but I'll be stronger than them once I also turned ten!"

"I see. So the Ace and Sabo you're talking about is your real brothers?"

"Nope. We became brothers by drinking a cup of sake. We're not related by blood but who cares." Luffy explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Roger smiled. He heard about those ceremonies. Drinking sake and becoming brothers by bond. He never really have done that with anyone. The way Luffy had said those words, he proclaimed it with such happiness.

He sighed loudly. His headache was stronger than ever as he tried to put logic in his situation. Too bad though, it did not worked. He has experienced a lot of weird things before but this one was probably the weirdest.

This was not the afterlife. That was what he concluded. It was far from it. He already have things that might explain this event but he did not want to settle into one. Not now anyway since he was not sure about what was happening.

And then Luffy's straw hat blew away with the wind.

"Hat!" Luffy called out as he ran towards it. He tried to catch it with his hands but he was too far from it.

Roger stood up with difficulty. His legs became numb but he manage. He rubbed the remaining sands in his pants. He sprinted after the young boy. He did not mind the pain his body was feeling. That straw hat has been his once. He do not want anything bad happenening to it.

The straw hat flew towards the sea. Luffy submerged into it without second thoughts. Roger did not know whether the boy know how to swim or not. Luffy was doing fine until half of his body was in the water. That was when the boy became unresponsive.

Roger was quick to react. He immediately dive into the sea and grabbed the young boy. Luffy was not moving at all. A big wave was coming through their side. Roger tightened his hold of Luffy. The wave hit them head on but the good thing was, the straw hat was with it. Roger grabbed the hat as they were pushed back into the sands.

Roger heard Luffy coughing violently. He was gasping for air once he was out of the sea. Roger has seen this scenario many times.

"O-Ossan, my hat!" Luffy whined, his tone was groggy.

"Here." Roger put the hat back in his head. He grinned at the young boy. "You ate a Devil Fruit?"

Luffy blinked before responding. "Oh yeah! I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi! I am a rubber boy!" As a demonstration, he pulled his cheeks. And true enough, it stretched far that was not normal for a human.

The two tried to dry their clothes. Roger removed his coat and wrinkle out the water. He plopped in into his shoulder. Luffy did the same with his shirt but he put it on again.

"Why don't we find your brothers? I'm sure they are worried about you wandering alone, lad." Roger suggested.

"Okay." Luffy nodded, smiling.

The two started walking towards the forest side by side. Roger eyed the place with interest. He was carefree most of the time. But right now, he do not know what was his situation. His senses were heightened. Cautiousness rose upon him.

They sweep upwards towards the mountains. Roger lifted his eyes and stared at his surroundings. It was the same as the others. Nothing different. From the trees that were tall and wide to the different animals and insects living in here.

"Luffy!"

Roger heard a boy's cry in the distance. He turned back to the source of the voice. The tone of the voice was full of worry and was somewhat scared. It was muffled. The source was probably fifty meters away from them.

"That's Sabo. C'mon, Ossan!" Luffy called out.

The young boy ran towards the voice. A huge grin was plastered in his happy face. Roger has no choice but to ran after him. The path they took was not an easy one for a young boy but Luffy has managed to evade all the rocks and bushes in the area.

"Oi, Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed. He started waving his hands in the air.

The boy who Luffy called as Sabo has blond hair and blue eyes. It seemed that the boy's motiff was blue. From his jacket up to his shorts, that was the color. Luffy had crushed Sabo with a hug. Sabo returned it.

"Where were you? Ace and I were finding you for thirty minutes now!" Sabo stated, tone concerned yet relieved.

"Shihihi. I saw a beetle. It was really cool and awesome, ya know? It is gold in color! Beetles don't just have that color so I chase after it." Luffy explained still in his brother's arms.

"Next time, Luffy. Try to tell either me or Ace when you wander, okay?" Sabo just sighed. "You scared us."

Luffy was still grinning. "Ne, Sabo. Where's Ace?"

"He's also looking for you. Don't worry, he'll probably be here any moment." Sabo explained. A small smile finally forming in his lips.

"Which is now." Another voice said. He appeared in the bushes. His face has a deep frown.

"Hi, Ace!" Luffy greeted, breaking his hug from Sabo.

Ace immediately crossed the distance between him and his younger brother. He clenched his fist and hit his head.

"Owe! What's that for?" Luffy started rubbing the area.

"For being an idiot!" Ace stated, angrily. "Don't do it again!"

"Okay." Luffy nodded, laughing.

Once the three boys was done with their little quarrel, all of their eyes were turned towards Roger. The two older boys were cautious around him. Their eyes showed wariness from him. Roger offered a small smile. Trying to convince that he was harmless.

"Ossan, this is Ace and Sabo! My brothers!" Luffy introduced.

"You shouldn't wander around with strangers, Luffy." Sabo whispered but Roger still heard it loud and clear.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace hissed. Distrust was obvious from his features. He put Luffy on his back trying to shield the boy away from Roger.

Roger stared at Ace for a long time. The boy has a black hair and gray eyes. He was currently wearing an orange shirt and holding in a pipe tube. But something really caught Roger's attention. It was his freckles. The tiny spots that was sprinkled around his face. He remembered the days when he used to stare at those for hours. Because those freckles was hers.

"I am Roger." He said.

Roger watched as Ace's face started twitching. The boy's eyes started widening as he stared at the older man in front of him.

Roger was not the smartest person out there. Usually, it was his first mate, Rayleigh, who gave him advice and explanation about things. Too bad for him, Rayleigh was not here. Roger was on this alone. But he have come into a definite conclusion.

Somehow, he traveled into the future.

And Ace here, is his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's kinda hard portraying Roger. He doesn't have enough screen time for a character analysis. A lot of characters in OP compared him to Luffy. Garp also said that Ace also had his father's traits. So in conclusion, Roger's personality is a combination of Luffy and Ace. He's kinda like the mature but still goofy version of Luffy.
> 
> Did Roger had a Devil Fruit? Who knows. But in this story, let us assume he never had one. In a flashback, Roger fought Whitebeard using sword and Haki. If he had a Devil Fruit, he would have definitely used it while fighting the strongest man in the world.
> 
> And finally, this a Canon Divergent AU. We don't know anything about Roger's past so I'm kinda gonna add things that's not canon.
> 
> See you next update~!


	3. Distrust

Ace do not know what to think of the man in front of them.

The man was tall and has a fairly build body. He has a black hair and intense black eyes that stared at him softly. He also has a long curved moustache. He looked like a pirate with the clothes he was wearing. He has a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, was a blue shirt and had a yellow sash around his waist. He wore a white cravat around his neck, dark blue pants, and what appeared to be black sea boots.

Ace turned his attention to his smile. The smile the man was wearing, was exactly the same as Luffy's. He was grinning ear to ear. The top row of teeth was showing and there was a faint curve to the lips, but there was no crease below the eyes, no movement of the cheeks. It was genuinely happy and contagious.

Ace was all too familiar with the man in front of him.

Roger. That was what he introduced himself.

At that moment, his whole body was shaking. Bones were rattling in constant anger building upon him. His slender fingers tightened his hold in the pipe. Heart pounding so hard against his ribcage as his pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within.

Something stopped him from acting irrationally. It was Sabo. His brother's hand tightened around his shoulders. He looked at Ace sternly and shook his head. As if he was scolding him to not to do anything.

Sabo knows him. Sabo knows his greatest secret. His brother knows how much he hated that name. That was why Sabo was trying to calm him down now. Because if he did not do anything, Ace will definitely do something ill towards the man.

"My name is Sabo and this is Ace." Sabo introduced. His smile was friendly yet wary. "Luffy's our younger brother."

"Sabo, Roger is really nice! My hat blew away and went to the sea so I chased after it—" Luffy stated.

The full attention of Ace was immediately turned to his younger brother. "You did what!? You went swimming in the sea!?"

"Yeah, but it's because my hat was in there, Ace!" Luffy whined loudly. "But then Roger saved me and my hat!"

Ace turned to the older man with new profound feeling. Ace ran his fingers through his hair. The man saved his younger brother's life.

"You saved him...?" Ace mouthed, not believing his brother's story.

"Of course I did. He said it's his treasure." The man replied, still smiling.

"Thank you." Sabo stated, bowing his head slowly.

Ace wanted to thanked him also but no words come from his mouth. He bit down his tongue. He just cannot. It was hard to imagine him to be a different person.

Ace calmed down a little. He breathed in and out. He tried reasoning. This man and that man was different. They did have the same name but it was probably just a pure coincidence. The man he hated has been dead before he was even born. There was no way that they were the same.

Suddenly, Roger's stomach started growling loudly. He squirmed a little. He put his hand on his hair and rubbed it lightly.

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Why don't you come with us... Roger-san." Sabo turned to Ace. His brother did not know whether Ace will agree or not.

Ace has always been a distrustful person. He was always wary about new people introducing himself to him. It was his way to protect himself. But right now, he tried to be trustful of the man. After all, he saved his brother's life.

"We're just in our way to get crocodile meat. That's what we're having in dinner." Ace added in monotone.

"Crocodile, huh? Can you three handle it on your own?" Roger laughed. It was mostly impressed, not ridiculing.

Luffy laughed with him. "You bet! We're actually strong!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Roger asked.

The trio lead the way towards the river where the nest of the crocodiles were located. Luffy keep talking about how awesome the beetle he saw and how dissapointed he has been that it was gone. Sabo continue to talk to their younger brother to distract him.

Even though he was on the back and cannot see the man, Ace knew that Roger was staring at him specifically. Call it instinct but Ace grew up in a forest with a lot of animals hiding in the shadows. His senses were always heightened for danger. But Roger was no threat. He seemed to be a nice person that have no ill intention towards them.

Ace always trusts his instincts. And what his instinct told him, was that he can trust Roger.

For now anyway.

* * *

Roger watched in fascination as the three brothers launched themselves towards the crocodiles in the river. He was standing on a branch of a tree. That way, he can get a clearer view on how the trio will fight. Roger decided to not intervene. This was their fight. He just want to analyze them.

Luffy was the first one to go. Seemed to be an impatient one. Sabo and Ace quickly went over their brother. They had pipes in their hands. It was an interesting choice of weapon. Roger has never seen a person used a pipe as a weapon. He will surely enjoy watching how they will manage to defeat crocodiles using pipes.

That was when one of the crocodiles appeared with its mouth wide open. Sharp teeth were showing, enough to make children yelled in fear. Except, the three kids it was facing was not the norms.

"Here I go!" Luffy yelled excitedly. He put his pipe up, ready to strike any moment.

Instead of being able to hit the crocodile, Luffy was eaten by it.

Roger was about to do something when he noticed that Ace and Sabo was in action quickly. They struck the crocodile in its head making it open his mouth again. Sabo threw his pipe into the crocodile's mouth. After that, Ace has kicked its stomach. Luffy came back flying.

"That was fun!" Luffy laughed, unaffected by what just happened to him.

"Idiot, don't go attacking it on your own!" Ace scolded.

"It was the third time this month..." Sabo commented, dryly.

Roger laughed as he made his way down. "I'm assuming this is a normal thing for you."

"Yes, Luffy's a bit of troublesome." Sabo stated, smiling.

"What do you think about my moves?!" Luffy asked.

Roger grinned. "You did fine. Try to not get eaten next time, lad."

"Nu-uh! This'll be the last time."

"Tch, you bet." Ace rolled his eyes, annoyed by him.

Roger tried to look at Ace but the boy was avoiding his gaze. His son was obviously distrustful of him. Roger was fine by it. He was practically a stranger towards them. He would appreciate it if he showed even just a little attention to him. He can already have a conversation with Sabo and Luffy but not his own son.

He did not want to forced himself to his son. Ace will come to trust him in his own time.

Sabo had revealed ropes and with the help of his brothers, they managed to tie up the crocodile they hunted. Roger went over to the river and helped them.

"Let me carry it." Roger suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sabo asked, raising a brow.

"It's fine. I can carry it." Roger said. In a swift move, he managed to put the crocodile in his shoulders.

"You're strong." Luffy chimed.

"So where are we going now?" Roger asked.

"In our tree house. We used it as a hideout." Sabo replied.

Roger followed the trio again. He was not yet familiar in this forest. His stomach continue to churn loudly. He can eat the crocodile all on his own. But that was uncalled for since it was the trio who caught it.

Roger stared with sheer interest at the tree house which Luffy claimed they build on their own months ago. The kids seemed to impress him more and more. The tree house they have built was obviously made from scratch. The woods they got were already used.

They readied a fire where they will roast the meat. The trio find some usable woods to use as the source of the fire. Roger, on the other hand, started skinning and cutting the meat. Readying it for grilling.

"You know, there's a Devil Fruit that can make you have fire powers." Roger said, starting a conversation.

"Really?" Luffy piqued an interest. "But I'm sure rubber is much cooler."

"It is, Luffy." Sabo replied making his brother beamed.

"You seems to know a lot." Ace said, voice was still in monotone. "Are you a pirate?"

"I am." Roger confirmed. Memories of the past resurfaced in his head. Years of being with his crew and enjoying his time with them.

"Really!? That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Is that the reason why you know Shanks!?"

"Shanks was an apprentice in my crew."

"Luffy never stop talking about Shanks." Sabo smiled lightly. "That was where he got his hat from."

"If you're a pirate. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the sea?" Ace countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was a pirate." Roger corrected.

"Why are you here then?" Ace continued his interrogation. His gaze was unwavered. It was a threatening one as if Roger answered something he did not like, he will attack him.

"To be honest. I don't know, too. I just woke up in the beach where Luffy found me."

Ace stared at him, not believing his tale. But still, he decided to drop the subject. "I see..."

Once the meat was cooked, Roger devoured it with gusto. For him, he was just executed hours ago. And before that, they kept him in prison unable to eat much. He never realized how famished he has been. Within just two minutes, the trio and Roger ended up eating the whole crocodile.

"That was great!" Roger exclaimed. It has been a while since he last had a great meal. Prison food was not the greatest food out there.

"You said you used to be a pirate, right? Tell us stories!" Luffy suggested, eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Sure. Let me tell you the story how I met Garp." Roger grinned, before burping.

Ace stared at him with wide eyes. "You know Jiji?"

"That crazy old man?" Sabo added, eyebrow was raised.

"I'm a pirate. He's a marine. Of course we know each other." Roger answered happily.

"I guess so..." Ace muttered under his breath.

"So Garp and me met on the Louge Town years ago. I was just a rookie back then and he's a newly appointed Marine Captain..."

Roger continued his tale with such excitement in his voice. He reminisced the time when he first met Garp. Garp was first stationed on Logue Town. They battled as Roger's crew was trying to escape the marines. It was a stalemate because Rayleigh dragged him back on their ship. If he and Garp had fought back then without any interference, it will take days before they can know who will be the winner.

"I don't understand." Ace stated after Roger has finished his tale. "Aren't you two rivals?"

"So?" Roger inquired.

"You speak of the old man as if he's your... friend." Sabo continued. He had a deep frown on his face.

Roger could not help but laugh. "Because we are friends. We might have killed each other a lot but we still respect each other's strength."

Their relationship might be complicated to others. He was a pirate and Garp is a Marine. But still, Roger had trusted Garp the same trust he has in his crew.

"I still don't understand." Sabo repeated.

"Sabo, help me get Luffy to bed." Ace ordered. His younger brother had obviously been sleeping while Roger was telling him the story.

Sabo went over to his brothers. Luffy, still sleeping, grabbed Sabo and clinged to him with his rubbery limbs. Sabo sighed and hugged the boy, careful not to let him fall out from his grasp.

"Go up in the treehouse. I'll catch to you later." Ace stated, tone was harsh.

"Are you sure?" Sabo asked.

"Don't worry, Sabo. Ace and I need to talk." Roger turned at the boy. He gave the blond a reassuring smile.

Sabo looked wary. He had a frown in his face. He obviously did not want to leave his brother to him. But Sabo respected Ace's wish. He nodded slightly. Tightening his grasp towards Luffy, he immediately climbed up to the tree with ease.

Ace stood up and started walking away. Without any words spoken, Roger followed him. The silence between them was poison. For in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. Ace kept glaring at him angrily. His breathing was uneven. Roger just had a soft face, not smiling and somewhat tense.

"You're Gol D. Roger, aren't you?" Ace said, straight to the point.

Roger sighed before replying. There was no point in hiding it from him now.

"Yes, Ace. I am your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So good news, folks! I have everything already planned for this story from start to finish. I will try not abandon this since I really have a lot of fun writing it. Roger with the ASL trio is too adorable.
> 
> And no, the last scene is not a Star Wars reference.


	4. Hatred

The words Roger had said, was mocking Ace.

He cursed himself in his head. The man looked exactly like the pictures from the bounties he had seen. The long mustache and fierce smile was on point. He should had known better than to trust him and let Sabo and Luffy met him.

At that moment, Ace was blinded by his rage that tasted bitter. There was a scream from deep within that forced its way out from his mouth. It was as if his mad soul has unleashed a demon. All he felt was anger and hatred. His fists clenched and his teeth locked up, not wanting the sound to escape.

He was holding it all his life. The anger that build inside him was very dangerous. It clouded his judgement. The only thing on his mind that moment was to hurt the man in front of him. Hurt the man who made him suffer. Hurt the man who made his life miserable.

His knuckles turned white from clenching his fist too hard. He gritted his teeth from an effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid– burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed rage.

And when Roger tried to set a finger on his shoulder, he swung around and snapped.

He jumped forward, crossing the distance between them. His fist was aimed on the older man's face and yet in a matter of second, Roger caught his hand midair. Ace tried to kick him in his stomach. Roger immediately let him go but he should had known better. There was no way that Ace was going to stop now.

"Ace—" Roger tried reasoning him out but he did not care.

Ace's gray eyes glared at Roger's. He once again tried to punch him in the face. This time, Roger just parried. Roger was obviously playing around. Of course Ace knows that his strength compared to his was far more greater because of the experience. And so, Ace was sent flying away from him.

Ace was back on his feet on an instant. He spat and lunged forward again. Fury was taking over him. His growls were wild. His instinct was taking over. It told him that he needed to eradicate the man.

Once Roger had enough, he grabbed the boy in his collar. He slammed him in the ground. Ace will do anything, not caring about the consequences. He wanted to win this one. Ace dug his fingernails in Roger's arms. Crimson blood oozed over Ace as Roger's arms started bleeding badly.

"Let me go, you damn bastard!" Ace barked, voice was breaking.

"Not if you don't stop attacking me first." Roger replied, still holding him down.

Ace screamed. His growls was heard all over the place. Adrenaline was still rushing in his body. And once his screams started to die down, Roger let go of his grip. Roger sat down five meters away from him. Just silently staring at the boy still in the ground.

Ace did not know what to do that moment. His anger was not gone, not ever. But Ace felt tired, he wanted to just go lay down and sleep together with his brothers. He just wished this day did not happen and Luffy should had never ran into this man.

"Where is Rouge?"

Just when Ace started to calm down even a little, the man dared to ask that question. He really do know what buttons to press to make him angry.

"She's..." Ace muttered. He bit down his lips. No one has ever dared to ask him that question before. His throat constricted, unable to answer him immediately.

"She's?" Roger encouraged.

"She's dead."

Ace eyed Roger. The older man's face was colored shock. He looked at Ace with a different expression now. Ace cannot denied his reaction. His father had showed pure sadness upon learning his mother's death.

"She died giving birth to me... To save me..." Ace revealed, gritting his teeth. It was another reason why he hated his existence. His mother died because of him. If he was not been conceived, none of it would have happen and his mother could have been alive today.

Roger was stopped from replying. The bushes made a loud sound. The father and son turned to the source. It was Sabo who was panting loudly. He obviously had ran to get his brother after hearing Ace's screams earlier.

"Hey." Sabo said, tone laced with concern.

Sabo jogged towards Ace in an instant. He offered his hand to Ace which he accepted. Ace stood up and rubbed the remaining dirt in his shirt. He sighed heavily.

"Ace." Roger called.

"Don't." Ace hissed. The same hardened glare was present yet again. "Don't bother me or my brothers again or else..."

Roger remained silent. He closed his eyes and waited for Ace to finish his sentence.

"I'll _kill_ you." Ace threatened.

He grabbed his brother and started to ran back to their hideout. Sabo was staring at him with worry. Ace did not want to explain it, not now anyway.

Running. That was how Ace solved his problems.

* * *

Sabo hated seeing Ace this angry.

He thought that his brother was making progress once Luffy came crashing into their lives. Sabo had seen how Luffy brightened Ace. Ace has always had problems with his past and identity. But Luffy supported and reassured him that he wanted Ace to keep on living.

Just when Ace was making progress about his demons, he came back to square one.

The man who Ace hated with a passion appeared without notice. Sabo knows Ace. He was there whenever his brother started questioning his life just because of his heritage. Sabo has been there to assure him but for Ace, it was never enough.

Their way back into the tree house was silent. Sabo did not dare to ask Ace about anything that just transpired. He will talk to him in his own time. Sabo did not want emotions to dwell all over the place. He never know how to control himself.

Ace was the first one to climbed back. He was hurt. Bruises and cuts were all over his body. It was hard for him so Sabo offered help but he turned him down. Once they were at the top, the first thing that they saw was Luffy. Their younger brother was deep asleep, not knowing anything about the events that transpired. Sabo was glad that Luffy was a deep sleeper. Their younger brother would not want to hear Ace's screams in the forest at night.

Sabo immediately went into action. He went over a chest containing a first-aid kit. Ace, on the other hand, went to changed his dirty clothes.

"I don't need that, Sabo." Ace stated in monotone.

"Yes, you do. Do you want to explain to Luffy tomorrow why you're bleeding?" Sabo countered, placing the kit next to him.

Ace opened his mouth ready to argue. But no words came from it. He cannot debunked his brother's logic. Sighing, he sat down and let Sabo do the work.

"Do you believe him, Ace?" Sabo asked.

"He could be an impostor but he knows my mother's name..." Ace replied in a muffled voice.

"Everyone can get information somewhere..."

"I can't explain it, Sabo. But something is telling me that he's the real deal. Somehow, I do know he's not baffling."

"Should we tell your grandfather?" Sabo suggested.

Ace bit down his lips. "What do you think about his stories earlier? About Jiji?"

"I think he's not lying. He has a glitter in his eyes as he spoke. It was something you'll see in a person when they're reminiscing."

"But how, Sabo?" Ace quivered, his tone was almost in a whisper not wanting to wake up his younger brother. "Why is he here? He's dead even before I was born! How can he just appear here!?"

Sabo did not know an answer to that. "Who knows, Ace. Things do happen with a reason."

"Now don't get too philosophical to me." Ace stated dryly, whilst rolling his eyes.

Silence befell upon the two brothers. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Once Sabo had put antibiotics in his scrapes, he put a bandage.

"You're lucky your wounds aren't that deep." Sabo commented after a while.

"Sabo... Ace... Meat..."

The two boys turned to Luffy. They thought that he was awake. It turns out, their brother was sleep talking. Luffy squirmed, turning side to side trying to find a comfortable position.

Ace sighed again. "What should we tell Luffy."

Luffy do not know about Ace's father being the King of the Pirates. It was because Ace was scared on how his younger brother would react. Sabo had been understanding enough and let Ace tell it on his own time.

"I agreed with the part that we need to stay away from _that_ man. Luffy will understand. He will obviously side us, not the man he just met." Sabo reasoned out. "But he saved Luffy's life..."

"Was it also just a bluff?"

"Oh please." Sabo snorted. "Luffy do not know how to lie to save his life."

"But he's gullible, Sabo." Ace countered.

"Can we please just drop this? I'm tired, you're tired. Sleep for now, Ace." Sabo pleaded. He stood up and put the medical supplies away.

Ace went next to Luffy. He breathed in and hugged his younger brother. Comfort and warmth washed over his body. Exactly what he needed right now. This has been a tiring day. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take control of his body.

Sabo laid down at the left of Luffy. With one final glance at Ace, he closed his eyes wishing that sleep will take him sooner.

* * *

_Roger has never been so excited before._

_Sure there were a lot of excitement adventures do gave him but nothing compared to this one._

_The love of his life, Portgas D. Rouge, is pregnant._

_Roger wanted to shout. He wanted to let the whole world know that he is going to be a father soon. He wanted to tell his crew, especially Rayleigh, that he is going to be an uncle. But Roger already disbanded his crew. He stopped all contacts from anyone. Too bad, they will not know the news of his child anytime soon._

_But of course, sadness loomed over Roger._

_He was dying from an uncurable disease._

_His child was going to grow up fatherless._

_Roger always had a plan of having a family. But not this way. Not when he was only months away from dying. Don't get him wrong, he did not consider his child to be an accident. Their child is a blessing. The best blessing Roger would have ever received in his life._

_Roger decided that he will try to be optimistic. Sure the child will grow without a father, but it will still have the best mother in the world._

_And so, he set out in the market of Baterilla. He put on a cloak, not wanting to attract any attention to himself. His time there was quick._

_He quickly went back to the house where his lover and him were staying. He opened the door and the first thing he set his eyes upon was Rouge. She was sitting on a rocking chair, gently moving. Her long strawberry blonde hair was blowing with the wind. Her gray eyes were full of love and affection. She was rubbing her tummy as she sung a sweet lullaby._

_"Welcome back." Rouge greeted with a smile._

_Roger grinned. "I bought a sailor's outfit for the baby!"_

_Rouge stared at him for a long time. She blinked several times before letting out a laugh. "Already? We just learned about it yesterday. You're too excited, Roger."_

_"Of course, my love. Everything for our child." Roger replied._

_"We don't even know its gender." Rouge said. "Have you think of a name yet?"_

_"Who's excited now?" Roger teased._

_He grinned widely. It was a name that has been in his mind for a long time now. This is what he is going to be called._

_"Ace." Roger answered._

_Rouge stared at him. Her eyes were wide open. She showed him a sweet smile before nodding in approval._

_"Gol D. Ace." Rouge stated, happily. "If its a girl. What about Ann?"_

_"It is settled then."_

_Roger hugged Rouge tightly. He buried his face on her shoulders. He enjoyed the smell of her sweet scent. It has a way to calm him down every time. Even just her mere presence was enough to soothe him._

_"I love you, Rouge."_

_He can see Rouge smiling._

_"And I too, my love."_

* * *

Roger could not sleep.

Not because of his sleeping place but because of the memories that haunt his mind. He wished it was the prior though. It would have been easier that way.

The memories that once Roger has treasured, turned to be the most painful ones. The whole year he spent with Rouge was the best moments of his life. For Roger, those memories were just months ago. But reality struck him hard.

Rouge is dead.

Ace has been raised without a mother nor a father.

And his own son hated him.

Numbness. That was what Roger felt. Inside, he felt empty. Not really knowing what to do with the new profound information he had acquired.

Roger has experienced lots of deaths in his life but nothing compared into this pain he was currently feeling. It was Rouge, the love of his life. The only woman in his entire life that he ever truly loved. He was hoping that he can see her again but that dream was short lived and was quickly shattered.

This was the only regret Roger had before dying. Not being able to be there for Ace while he was growing up. And what made it worst, was his mother not being there to oversaw him also.

He sighed. Trying to calm down his aching nerves. He was still shaking because of the the racing thoughts in his mind. He bit down his lips as his throat constricted.

"I promise you, Rouge. I will never give up on Ace..."

He whispered into the wind. Hoping that somewhere and somehow, Rouge will hear his declaration.

And with that, Roger mourned everything he just lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Oda-sensei, why did you let this family suffer so much? They deserved better!


	5. Help

"So I cannot see him now?" Luffy asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Yes, Luffy." Sabo nodded, grimly.

"Why?" Luffy asked again eyebrows were furrowed.

"See Ace? The man hurt Ace last night." Sabo replied, pointing at their brother who was in the other side of the tree house just silently listening to their conversation.

"He did? But he's really nice, Sabo! He gave me back my hat and he know Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed, adjusting the hat in his small head.

"Of course, that'll be your reason for liking anyone." Ace grunted while rolling his eyes.

"Luffy..." Sabo sighed, looking at him straight in the eye. "Just listen to us okay? We're your older brothers. We know what we're doing."

Luffy just stared at him. He repeated his question. "But why?"

"Because I said so!" Ace turned at them, snapping.

Luffy was startled by Ace's eyes. It was the same eyes he had seen in his brother months ago when they first met. It has the anger and fury swirling inside, trying to get out. His hatred churned within, hungry for destruction.

Luffy whimpered. He hated seeing Ace looked like that. Luffy thought that Ace finally stop that habit of his but he was wrong. Right now was the proof of that.

"Stop it, Ace! Don't be like that to him!" Sabo barked, scolding his other brother.

Ace turned back and started going downwards initially. "Whatever Sabo. Go and handle him."

Luffy watched as Sabo tried to stop Ace but to no avail. Silence befell upon Luffy and Sabo. Luffy waited for him to scold him also.

"I'm sorry..." Luffy apologized, bowing his head.

"Luffy, Ace has his reasons. He don't want you close to that man. Don't make him angry and listen to us, okay?" Sabo said.

"Okay." Luffy nodded, wiping the small tears in his eyes.

Sabo chuckled, patting his head. "That's my brother."

After getting their pipes, the two also went down. They start their day everyday by hunting down food for breakfast. They did not know where Ace went. Sabo had a hunch and so they followed it. Sabo held Luffy's small hand tightly, not wanting to let go of him and wander again. Not with that man in this forest.

Luffy brooded. He kept thinking of the man who he met yesterday. Luffy always know when someone is nice. And Roger fell into that category. Roger saved his life and his straw hat. He also set sailed with Shanks. Luffy wanted to ask stories about Shanks.

He was torn. He wanted to go to Roger and talk to him. But Luffy did not want to anger Ace any further. One of Luffy's greatest fear, was being alone and hated by his brothers. Luffy clutched his hands tightly onto Sabo. He shook his head. They would never do that to him. They are brothers. Brothers always look after each other. Their bond was his greatest treasure.

"You fine there, Luffy?" Sabo asked, tone laced with concern.

"Does Ace hate me?"

Sabo gave him a reassuring smile. "He would never hate you. Ace is not angry at you. He's angry about your words earlier."

Luffy stared, surprise. "There's a difference?"

"There is, of course. So stop worrying about us hating you. That will never happen." Sabo explained.

"Alright." Luffy nodded, satisfied by his answer. He gave his brother his signature wide smile.

Sabo has been the one who was always there to assure him whenever he and Ace fought. Sabo know what words to say to make him feel better. And he appreciated that a lot. Ace always has a sharp tongue but that does not mean Luffy did not love him the same.

Suddenly, Sabo and Luffy heard a loud growl from a ferocious animal that stopped them from their tracks.

"What's that!?" Luffy questioned.

Sabo gritted his teeth. "I have a feeling that that's Ace."

They followed the source of the sound. It was then that they saw Ace, holding a pipe in his hands. Grunting loudly as he fight for his life. He dodged everytime it attacked not being able to hit it back.

His opponent was the bear of Mt. Colubo. It was one of the most dangerous animal in the forest. Something they cannot defeat just yet even if they tried to team up.

"Ace!" Sabo lunged forward as Ace was almost got by its long sharp claws. Sabo tried distracting the bear giving Ace enough time to maintain his posture.

The bear immediately move on to its next prey. Luffy stretched his arms, a pipe in his hands. He tried hitting the bear but his aimed slipped. The bear then noticed it and grabbed his hands with a claw. He was then smashed to the ground. Sabo and Ace immediately tried to struck the bear with their own pipes. The bear let go of Luffy.

Luffy sat up and rubbed his head. "You stupid bear!"

"Luffy!" Ace grunted. He was able to dodge one of the bears attacks. "Don't just stand there and run!"

"What!? Not fair I want to fight, too!" Luffy complained, whining loudly.

Luffy threw himself at the grizzly bear yet again. The trio did everything to try and gain the upper hand but they were kept on the defensive side everytime. It was obvious that they were no match to the bear. The bear was still full of energy and was hungry. Any ferocious creature will attack when they were famished. While the three brothers were exhausted and already obtained bruises.

"On your knees!" A commanding voice boomed.

Luffy turned to Roger, he was walking towards them. Something was different to him today. A different aura was emitting from the man. As Luffy analyzed, Roger was angry. His eyes was glaring straight to the bear. His black eyes were cold, rigid, and hard.

The grizzly bear whimpered, frozen on the spot. Roger intimidated it to the point it obeyed his order. The bear came into his knees. Fear was obvious from its feature.

Roger laughed and went over to the bear. He patted its head quite happily. "There, there..."

The three brothers just stared at the man. Their mouth hung with lips slightly parted and their eyes were as wide as they could stretch. The bear they were trying to defeat for minutes, was tamed by Roger in less than a minute.

"Shanks! You're just like Shanks! That's what he also did when he saved me!" Luffy bounced happily.

Luffy remembered that event clear even though it happened over a year ago. When Shanks had saved him, he also intimidated the Lord of the Coast to the point it back away quickly. Luffy has always been amazed of Shanks's ability. And now that Roger also know how to do it, it was an awesome knowledge for Luffy.

"Shanks? That kid also has it, huh?" Roger mused. Luffy cannot understand why the man started laughing.

"Didn't I told you to don't follow us?!" Ace irked.

"You saved us..." Sabo breathed out.

"That's so cool! How did you do it? Can you teach me? Please, please, please!" Luffy chanted as he went over Roger.

Roger chuckled. "Only one in a million people have it, Luffy. You need to be born with it."

"Luffy, I said get back here in an instant!" Ace dictated. He was glaring at his younger brother hard.

"Ah! I made Ace mad..." Luffy pouted, immediately obeying his command and came back with his brothers.

"Wait, do you know any place here where I can get supplies?" Roger shouted.

"Tch," Ace started walking away leaving his two brothers again.

"West over here, Roger-san. There's a trash heap and town there!" Sabo answered grabbing Luffy's hand and also walked away.

Luffy turned back to Roger. "Shihihi! See ya!"

Roger waved his hand. He was grinning while watching the trio go away from his sight.

Luffy decided that Roger was a good man.

He will try to find a way to make Ace like Roger.

* * *

Roger found a cloak on his way. It has holes and patches but it will do. He put it on and it did not fit him. He did not care as long as he can hide his face. People always recognize him when they met him the first time. Roger wondered if after ten years, will people still recognize the Pirate King.

Roger arrived to the place Sabo had suggested. The boy was right. It was literal trash heap. A huge wall divided the trash heap from the town. He spotted a large gate. That was the only thing that connects the two place together. He analyzed the surroundings. Every thing you can imagine, it seemed like you can find that here. The only cons was most of the item were broken. Roger laughed to himself. This was the place where the boys had found materials to build their tree house.

He walked towards the gate. He glanced back and forth. There were a lot of people. Either it be thugs or just homeless. It was full of violence. Once in a while, he can hear screams of threats and begging. Roger know how to mind his business so he did not bother to care.

"Hey, you seemed to have a valuable there." A man approached Roger and pointed a gun on his chest.

"No, not really. If you excuse me." Roger laughed. He continued walking away.

"Who gave you permission, huh!?" The thug pulled the trigger.

A bullet approached past as Roger. He was used to this scenario. He moved his head left and dodged the bullet. He heard the thug grunted and threw more bullets at him. He just dodged again with ease. He has no time for this. The thug finally stopped and ran away from fear.

He arrived at the gate. There were guards watching over the people who were entering the area. Once the guards was distracted, Roger was quick to enter.

He scanned the town. It looked normal. Tall buildings and busy streets. The only difference was this town was a lot more dirtier than the town above it.

Roger spotted a store. He grinned to himself. He found the things he will need.

* * *

"Thief! Go arrest him!"

"After him!"

"He's getting away!"

The three brothers turned at the shouting and commotion happening. There were a lot of guards running to catch someone. This was normal for Edge Town. After all, most of the people here on town was from Gray Terminal which was full of thugs and any kind of criminals.

"Ignore it. C'mon, we still need to sell this crocodile skin." Ace said, adjusting the bag in his shoulders.

"It's been a while since we were last chased like that!" Luffy laughed.

Sabo sighed. "Stop that, Lu. You'll just jinx us all."

They came into a dark alley. They silently walk down the crevice. Shouts were still heard from the commotion of catching one criminal.

That was when Ace spotted Roger running towards them.

"Hello there, Ace!" Roger greeted, laughing. He was carrying different kind of things in a sack.

"You're the one they're trying to arrest!?" Ace thundered, surprised by his father appearing out of nowhere.

"That's him!" One of the guards pointed at their direction. They were probably four or five of them.

"Damn— See you three soon!" As quickly as that, Roger started running away.

"I thought you're strong? Why can't you beat 'em!?" Luffy asked, shouting.

"For old time's sake!" Roger replied, chuckling.

The trio hide from the guards. There were crates in the area so they went inside. Good thing was the fact that the guards were much more focused on capturing Roger rather than three kids.

"He looks like the Pirate King!" A guard exclaimed.

"Are you stupid? That man has been dead for years!" Another replied.

Something inside Ace became cold. His eyes went wide staring at the guards who kept chasing after his birth father. His breathing was heavy, feeling anxious about the happenings. He hated his father for always messing up things.

"What is he doing!?" Sabo questioned in irk, after the guards had left.

"He is an idiot." Ace deadpanned.

Too bad for Ace though, he was related to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Roger was a pretty laid back guy. The only time you will ever see him angry was when you threatened to hurt his loved ones. The same goes for Luffy.
> 
> We are bound to a slow start. Roger can't just simply start hanging out with the ASL trio. Ace and Roger has issues that is to be focused on the next chapters.


	6. Alert

Garp has always hated pirates.

There used to be a time when he was battling pirates all the time since the New World was swarming with them. The pirates there were vicious and wicked, ready to kill a person any time they want. They used bad methods when they raid islands, making people feel fear. Since they started their piracy life, they ignored morals and let greed and vanity took over. They enjoyed terrorizing. For them, it was all just a game. The strong gains the upper hand while the weak ones perish.

Pirates are sick people who needed to be punished for their crimes. Garp did not like to see people suffering because of their greediness. So he set his dream of becoming a marine who will fight bad people and become the pillar of peace in this world.

He hated pirates but there was only one exception. Garp wished that all pirates were just like him. A happy-go-lucky man who never wanted to conquer the world but to just live freely in the sea. Too bad though, that kind of man was a hard catch and rare. And that was what made Garp respect him.

The reason why Garp was thinking of pirates now, was because he was bored. He wanted a worthy opponent. Someone worth his time. Most of the pirates now were mostly rookies and easy to be caught. Garp missed the action he had felt years ago.

He sighed and flopped back in his comfy seat. His office was a normal one that any marine Vice Admiral can receive. There were biscuits in his hands that he was still munching on. In the meantime, his way to passed time was to eat. It was good for his stomach after all.

_Purupurupuru_

_Purupurupuru_

Garp swiftly put all five remaining biscuits in his mouth. In one quick bite, he swallowed it whole. He licked the remaining crumbs in his hands before answering the ringing Den Den Mushi.

"Garp!" Sengoku greeted with a scream.

"Oh, it's just you. How's your pet goat? I'll bring him more grass next time I meet him!" Garp laughed.

"This is serious." Sengoku replied, tone laced with impatience.

Garp knows when Sengoku used that kind of voice to him. It meant bad news. Garp did not like that but still, he continued to listen while trying to be interested.

"What is it now?" Garp asked while tapping the table.

"You need to go back to Dawn Island." Sengoku said, straight to the point.

"What? I was just there a month ago for a vacation. You can send other officers close to-"

"An impostor of Roger was spotted there." Sengoku finished. "On your home, Garp."

That was when Garp's smile vanished completely.

"You want me to come there?" Garp questioned.

"Yes, as quickly as possible. We don't want some stupid doppelganger causing ruckus."

"I'll be there five days at most," Garp said, ending the conversation. He put down the microphone and the line went dead.

Garp put his hand on his chin. He started stroking his beard. It was not normal for anyone to try and posed themselves as the former Pirate King. People had claimed to be him in the past and they immediately learned their lesson to not cross that line.

Because even though Gol D. Roger was dead for eleven years now, he was still considered as one of the biggest threat for the World Government. Any ties and connections with the man will immediately get you into an execution.

An impersonator of Roger in Dawn Island. The place where Roger's son, Ace, was located. Ace's existence and heritage were a secret that only he and the mountain bandits know. But once Ace has learned about this impostor, Garp was worried about how he will react.

Garp knows that Ace hated his father with a passion. He might have already met the impostor and worse, the boy may have revealed himself, his true identity. Now, that was something Garp was worried about. He just hoped Ace was not stupid enough to tell secrets like that. Because if that secret has got into the wrong hands, he will be executed just for existing.

Garp breathed heavily. Anger was boiling up inside him. He will do anything to go back into the island as soon as possible. His adopted grandson was at stake here.

Whoever was this man impersonating Roger, he has a death wish.

* * *

Roger was on this island for three days now.

He did not see the boys this morning. The trio was familiar in the forest and know most of the best hiding spots. Roger went around and immediately spotted their presence using his Observation Haki. The trio was not that far but still, Roger decided to let them go for now. He wanted to give Ace space for the meantime. As long as Roger can sense them, he will know that they were in danger and will immediately go and help them. He knew that the boys can handle themselves but not all the time.

It does not mean that Roger will stop his goal. His son hated him. Roger was quick to understand Ace's reasons. It was not the boy's fault. This world is full of lies and deceptions that were told by the government to the people. Roger was never the one to care about what people think of him. He preferred to live his life to the fullest, not letting anyone hold him back.

But right now, he wished people's view of him was different. Because his own son obviously had heard about those fearful stories about him. He has to change that one of these days if he wants his son to trust him.

To not waste any of his time, Roger has found an area where he can stay for the moment. It a large cave full of stalagmite. He tried to found if there were bears inside that was hibernating but he found none. So he decided to stay there.

He was grilling the boar he hunted earlier. It was the afternoon and he was having a late lunch. He was drooling as he wait for the meat to cook. He felt a familiar presence coming his way. He looked over to see Luffy running.

"Hi, Roger!" Luffy greeted as he sat in front of him.

"Hello, Luffy." Roger smiled.

Luffy stopped eyeing him. His attention was in the meat being grilled. Roger laughed. The boy probably smelled the meat meters away and he decided to check it out. Having a bottomless stomach. That was something he and the boy have in common. After all, it was a D trait.

"You want some meat?" Roger asked while turning the uncooked side.

Luffy nodded and laughed. "It smells so good! Sabo and Ace are busy fighting each other so I went to find the smell."

"Fighting? What for?"

"We're training. We need to be strong. We're gonna be pirates, too! But Jiichan wanted us to be Marines as if that's gonna happen!" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms in defiance.

Roger chuckled loudly. Out of all the things Garp's grandson wanted to be when he grows up, it was to be a pirate and not just any pirate. The king of them. He wondered what Garp would think about that irony.

"Why do you want to be the Pirate King?" Roger questioned. "The Grand Line is the most dangerous sea out there? Can you conquer it?"

Luffy blinked a few times. He stared at Roger with wide black eyes open. He rubbed the saliva away from his mouth before answering.

"Conquering? I don't like that! It's just that, the Pirate King has the most freedom in the world! That's what I want!"

Roger's smile turned into a wide grin. He beamed in happiness. He had only know Luffy for three days and yet he can already tell that the boy was different. Unique in his own way. Most of the pirate set out for looting, not to be free. That was what makes Luffy and his brothers different than others.

The boy's answer, it was something that Roger would have answer if people had asked him the same in the past. Living with freedom without being prevented by other forces, it sounded so good. Roger was glad that he was living that life now.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Nothing." Roger replied. "Let's eat now."

Luffy happily nodded. Roger get the pieces of meat out of the fireplace. Roger watched as Luffy took his first bite. The boy's reaction did not disappoint Roger. Luffy beamed in enjoyment with his food. Roger also meat his meat.

"Why does Ace hate you, Roger?" Luffy asked after swallowing even the bone.

"Ace didn't tell you?" Roger piqued.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope. I tried asking Sabo 'bout it but he didn't answer. Did you do something to Ace?"

"No. Not directly." Roger let out a small chuckle. "Ace will tell you one day. Do you trust your brother?"

"Of course, I do." He pouted.

"Then you'll have your answer later on."

"I just don't understand it. Why would Ace hate you? You're nice! You saved me two times already!" Luffy praised.

Roger sighed before smiling. "Thank you, Luffy."

"Shihihihi. You want to be Ace's friend, right?"

"Of course."

"Try to see us everyday! That's how I became friends with him. I ran after Ace for months before he and Sabo accepted me as their friend." Luffy marveled proudly.

"How did Ace and you met?" Roger asked. He can get information to Luffy so he can know how to interact with his son.

"He threw a tree at me!" Luffy marveled, not bothered by his words.

"A tree?"

"Because he's like that! Ace is really nice. He's just lonely so he's acting that way. Don't give up on befriending him, 'kay?"

Roger laughed. He did not need Luffy to try and remind him that. He already made the choice before he met his son.

"I never plan to, Luffy."

"Good." Luffy gave him a wide toothy grin. "Because I really like you!"

The two finished the meal. Each determined to east more and faster than the other. In the end, it was still Roger who ate the most.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy stood up immediately and ran to the entrance of the cave where his older brothers were located.

The greeting Ace had given to his brother, was a punch in his head making Luffy crouched in pain.

"What's that for...?" Luffy purred.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop meeting him already!" Ace snarled.

"C'mon, stop that now." Sabo sighed, pushing his brothers away from each other not wanting them to fight.

"But Roger has meat! And besides, you and Sabo are too busy fighting!"

"You just ate like an hour ago! Didn't we feed you enough!?"

"Ace, you're the same as Luffy. As if you wouldn't have done the same and follow the smell of food."

"Oh why you-"

"See!? Even Sabo's with me!"

"Idiot, don't you realize that he's dissing us?"

At that moment, Roger could not help but to laugh. The bantering of the three boys in front of him was really something. Only brothers who loved each other can act that way.

"Why're you laughing you damn old bastard!?" Ace fumed, turning his attention to his father.

"You three are too funny that's why," Roger replied, grinning.

Ace rolled his eyes and started to walk away first as usual. "Whatever."

"Thank you for feeding Luffy, Roger-san." Sabo smiled.

"No problem, lad. I actually enjoyed his presence here."

"See ya later, Roger! Visit us tomorrow, kay?" Luffy bid while waving his hands.

"I don't think Ace will like that one..."

"So what? He's meeting me, not Ace!"

"Touché, Lu."

"What's too-shey? That sounded delicious." Luffy asked, drooling.

Sabo laughed before explaining it. "No, it's not. Touché is used when..."

Roger watched as the brothers leave his place. Well, that talk turned out to be better than he anticipated.

He will start his pestering tomorrow. For now, he will sleep.


	7. Attempt

The first thing Roger did the next morning was to track down the trio.

  
He sensed that they were on their treehouse. It was early in the morning so Roger expected that they were still sleeping. He remembered hearing from other people that children tend to sleep late. Hopefully, the same goes for the three brothers.

  
In the meantime, Roger had hunted food. He hated it whenever people would try to share food with him but the trio would be an exception. The quickest way to a boy's heart is through his stomach. Ace was his son. There was no way the boy would ever turn down food. It was one of the traits of being a D. His son has got it on both sides after all.

  
With two bears in tow, Roger made his way towards their treehouse. He can hear their voices yelling at each other. Ace was shouting something at Luffy and he soon heard the boy yelping in pain. Sabo was there to try and stop them from being the referee. Roger thought that it was just brotherly banter.

  
But he did not anticipate to be trip on a rope that made a log came crashing over him.

  
"That was close..." Roger laughed as he managed to dodge in the last second.

  
It was a large log and it impacted with another tree that fell over because of the impact. If Roger had been hit by it, he would surely sustain damage.

  
He started walking again only this time to fall over a pit.

  
"Something's caught in our traps!"

  
"Wait, Luffy! Let us see it first!"

  
Roger heard their voices coming. He groaned, wiping away the excess dirt from his face. He tried climbing up but to no avail. He kept on slipping. If this was one of their traps, it was a damn pretty good one. Roger didn't see it coming. The ground he stepped on earlier looked like just any other.

  
"How pathetic..." His son, Ace, commented as he peeked down and glared at his father.

  
"Hello, Ace! Mind helping me here?" Roger grinned, putting his hand up and hoping that Ace will pull him up.

  
"Is that Roger?" Luffy asked tone laced with excitement. He immediately recognized the older man's voice.

  
"It isn't, Lu. Go back there and make a fire for the bears." Ace ordered and then looked down again. "Nothing to worry about down here. It's just a stupid animal caught on our trap."

  
"Oh, okay!" Luffy cheerfully agreed before running back.

  
Sabo also looked down. "Glad to know that our traps worked."

  
"Ne, Sabo. Help me bury him." Ace ordered in a cold tone.

  
"What!?" Roger yelled with mouth ajar. "No! I don't want to die!"

  
Sabo turned to stare at his brother. A frown was formed in the blond's face. He quickly went against the idea. "We're no murderers, Ace."

  
Ace started throwing soil with rocks at his father. Roger wiped it all away while coughing.

  
"Isn't he dead to begin with? We're just bringing him back to his resting place." Ace explained in a monotone.

  
Sabo sighed heavily while standing up. He grabbed his brother in his shoulders and started dragging away the freckled boy. Dealing with Ace was harder these days.

  
"Sorry, Roger-san. Stay there for the moment, okay? Ace had a bad morning." Sabo apologized with a small smile.

  
"I didn't have a bad morning!" Ace retaliated as he struggled to get away from his brother's grasp.

  
"Yes, you do. Earlier, you kicked Luffy in the face for waking you up. And now, you're here burying your father."

  
"He's not my father!"

  
Ace and Sabo get the bears and put it into their shoulder. They walked back to their treehouse to cook the meat bestowed upon them.

  
Roger groaned. He started wondering what would Rayleigh think of him right now. Rayleigh would probably laugh out loud and find entertainment in this situation. His first mate has a dry humor that way. Always enjoying when his captain got caught in a mess. Especially now that it involved his son. 

  
Creating a relationship with Ace was a real challenge. But Roger never backs down from a challenge. It made him more excited than ever before.

  
He attempted to climb up several times but in the end, it was difficult. He was tired and what made it worse was the smell of the bear meat Roger had brought. The trio was already cooking it and the smell was enough for Roger's stomach to start growling.

  
After an hour of waiting for nothing, Ace came back. The boy still had a hard glare in his face.

  
"Ace!" Roger laughed, glad to see his son coming back for him.

  
Ace did not reply. The freckled boy just put his pipe down. His father grinned as he held the pipe. Ace pulled him up.

  
"Glad to see you coming back, son." Roger stated, happily.

  
"I brought you meat." Ace stated, pointing at the bag beside him.

  
"Oh? Let's eat it then."

  
"I already ate. This one's for you." Ace said, taking a piece of meat out of the bag.

  
"Thanks!" Roger get it and started eating.

  
"I'm leaving." Ace started walking away leaving the bag.

  
"Is that so? I'll meet you three later then."

  
"Sure." Ace turned back with a cryptic smile. "Try not to die."

  
Roger quickly ate the meat given to him. There was something on it that Roger could not pinpoint what. Meat doesn't taste that way but who cares. Roger was too hungry.  
While eating, Roger could not help but grin. Ace had given him food. His son also allowed him to meet them later. This was a new thing and it only meant that he was making progress befriending his son. Any improvement with Ace made Roger happy. Every father would want to be close to their son after all.

  
After finishing all the food, that was when Roger realized that something was wrong. His breathing became difficult and was short-coming. He became drowsy. He blinked as darkness soon filled his eyesight.

  
The Pirate King soon became unconscious.

* * *

  
"Ace, where did you go?" Luffy asked after sighting him. "And why did you brought meat with you? You should have let me eat it."

  
Ace rolled his eyes. "That meat was my share, Luffy. I can do whatever I want with it."

  
"Let's go to Gray Terminal. I'm hoping to put more money in our pirate stash today." Sabo said after putting out the fire.

  
Luffy nodded before dashing away. The rubber boy was always excited when it comes to going to Gray Terminal. They always ended up beating thugs there and it served them as physical training.

  
"Lu! Don't run too far!" Ace yelled as he started chasing after their younger brother. He stopped on his tracks as he realized something. "Sabo? Aren't you coming?"

  
"What did you do to Roger?" Sabo asked, stamping his feet.

  
Ace scowled. "Nothing. I just gave him meat."

  
"And what's in that meat?" Sabo raised a brow while crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"It has poison. Don't worry it's not enough to kill him."

  
Sabo's mouth dropped open before he sighed. He started rubbing his temples. "What do I even expect?"

  
"He'll probably stop bothering us for a few days." Ace laughed.

  
And the two older brothers started chasing after their younger one.

* * *

  
  
Roger had food poisoning before.

  
Every island in the Grand Line has different flora and fauna that made them unique than the others. It made Roger excited to taste out every different food on each island.

  
He remembered the time when his crew had docked into a pre-historic island. He was exploring it together with Shanks and Buggy. The red-haired boy then saw a tree with fruits with it. Roger then encouraged the two chore boys to climb up and get it. Buggy threw a piece at him and Roger quickly took a bite. In a mere second, Roger soon spitted it out. The fruit was too horrible to be edible.

  
When they came back into the ship, that was when he realized that something was really wrong. He had a fever and was sent to the infirmary. Crocus then told him that the fruit he ate was poisonous. Roger learned his lesson to never ate something weird-looking again.

  
Yesterday was literal hell. He felt so sick. His stomach kept churning and he vomited everywhere. He did not saw the trio and just laid in the cave he was staying in.  
Rouge would have done a better job than him. She will know the words to comfort Ace. She will know a way for them to reconcile. Because Rouge has always been great into comforting someone. She would have been a great mother towards Ace.

  
Roger shook his head. Sighing, he makes his way in a small hanging bridge where the trio was currently walking in. Ace automatically glared at him.

  
"Hi, Roger!" Luffy was the first one to greet him, happily.

  
"Hello, Roger-san." Sabo also said.

  
"Hello." Roger grinned.

  
"You again?" Ace scowled, crossing his arms.

  
"Can we talk?"

  
"No."

  
"C'mon, Ace. Roger wants to be friends with you!" Luffy encouraged, laughing.

  
Ace sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Turn around."

  
Roger blinked before doing it. He did not ask any more questions.

  
And before he knew it, he started falling down the river. His son had tripped him over.

  
"Roger!" Luffy exclaimed as he went over the railing. 

  
And he saw Luffy jumping.

* * *

  
Ace knew that his younger brother, Luffy, was stupid but he did not anticipated him to be this stupid.

  
"Luffy!" Sabo yelled as they watched their younger brother falling down.

  
Ace cursed himself in his mind. Without any second thoughts, Ace also jumped and dragged Sabo in his collar. There was no way they would leave Luffy in water. The boy will never learn how to swim because of eating that damn fruit.

  
They made a huge splash in the water. Ace closed his eyes for a moment. This was not the first time he had jump into the river that high. But right now, he made a big mistake as his body hurt. He did not dive in. His body just hit the water. But that was the least of his problems. His younger brother needed him.

  
Sabo was already swimming towards a drowning Luffy. The current was too strong. Luffy was being washed away from them making his rescue harder. Ace resurfaced as his body was screaming for oxygen. His head started pounding.

  
Roger was the one who did it. He was closer to Luffy than them. The man dived and put Luffy in his shoulders. He then spotted a riverbank and went over there.

  
Ace and Sabo swim towards them. Ace immediately went over his younger brother. He knelt towards his brother and quivered at the sight of him. Luffy was coughing violently with water in his mouth for a good minute. He was still glad to know that Luffy was conscious.

  
"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed after his coughs had died down.

  
Relief washed over Ace and Sabo. Having a younger brother who was an anchor was hard especially if it was an idiot one.

  
"Idiot! Why'd you also jump?!" Ace complained, angrily.

  
"Why did you kick Roger! What if he can't swim!?" Luffy replied, eyebrows furrowed.

  
"I can swim." Roger frowned.

  
"He can, idiot! You should have been worrying about yourself! You're an anchor!"

  
"Oh yeah?" Luffy laughed, standing up.

  
"Oh why you—"

  
Sabo was quick to hold Ace back. "Now, now. Lu's fine. There's no reason to be angry at nothing."

  
Luffy was then carried by Sabo in his back. It was not normal for them to do such a thing but today would be an exception since the rubbery boy was weakened.

  
"Thanks again, Roger-san. That's the third time this week." Sabo said with a small chuckle.

  
"Is this something I need to be used to?" Roger asked, laughing.

  
"Tch." Ace looked away, rolling his eyes.

  
"See ya tomorrow, Roger!" Luffy waved his hand.

  
Sabo stared at Ace. It was the stare he always gave his brother when he was ushering him to do the right thing.

  
Ace scoffed, hating how his brother was so well-mannered. Sabo needed to stop implementing that to him and Luffy. Him being kind to others was almost impossible.

  
"Thanks for not dying, I guess." Ace deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Murdering Your Father 101 ft. Ace. 
> 
> Anyways, the next installments have spoilers for the manga chapters 966-967. Not everyone is a manga reader so yeah. You have been warned.


	8. Visit

"Luffy, stop running all over the place." Sabo reminded as he noticed that his younger brother was going farther away from them.

Luffy had almost gotten away from their grasp for the third time now. Too bad for him, his older brothers were watching him like an eagle. They do not want him to cause any more trouble than he already is.

"But I saw a ladybug over there, Sabo!" Luffy pouted, pointing the grasses from afar. He tried stretching his hand to get the insect but it just flew away.

"You can play with them later on." Ace said, surprisingly calm. "I thought you want to visit Dadan?"

"Visit Dadan? Whose idea's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's yours!"

"Oh yeah?" Luffy laughed.

Sabo smiled, not stopping his two brothers from bickering. He did not like being the referee most of the time. And besides, it was entertaining seeing them arguing.

They had left their pipes in the treehouse so they did not have any means to protect themselves from any attacking animals. As long as they stayed on the right path and not bother the creatures here, they would be fine. It would be the first time since they built their treehouse that they were going back visiting Dadan. It was fun having a place Sabo and his brothers call as their own home. But still, there was something about the bandits that Sabo missed. Probably the noise and fighting whenever it was dinner time.

"Is it alright visiting Dadan?" Ace asked after a while.

"Show some appreciation, Ace. Didn't she raised you?" Sabo replied with a smile.

"If you call that raising." Ace deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"It's fine. Besides, the only reason why we left them is because of your grandfather. I don't think he'll appear now." Sabo added, smirking.

"Luffy, for the last time! Don't go wandering!" Ace yelled as he scolded the boy.

Ace quickly crossed the distance between him and Luffy. He held his brother's hand tightly making sure that Luffy will not go anywhere anytime soon.

"Your hand's warm, Ace." Luffy complimented, with a wide grin.

"S-Shut up..." Ace looked away as his cheeks started reddening.

Sabo grinned at Ace's reaction. He was not used to the affection people were showing him. He was raised by bandits after all. He remembered last month when Makino visited and he was blushing the same way. Sabo only hoped that one day, Ace will stop being flustered with the affection he well deserved.

"Sabo, wanna hold my other hand?" Luffy suggested, excitedly.

"Sure, Lu." Sabo nodded. He went over to them and held his younger brother's left hand. Somehow, it gave him a good feeling.

They soon arrived at the place they once called home.

* * *

Roger found himself in front of a hut.\

It was made from woods that were once new, not unlike the trio's treehouse made from scrap. It was well-built and seemed to be clean most of the time. Inside, Roger could feel the presence of twenty people at most.

Without knocking or even announcing his appearance, Roger just barged straight inside. It was their fault for not locking their door. The inside was not bad. The walls made from planks have some holes in it allowing sunlight to enter in. Not much dirt nor moss was seen. The only noticeable thing in the house was the people living.

Upon moments of entering, Roger could already feel a lot of sharp objects in different parts of his body. It was uncomfortable. He never liked the feeling of being stabbed. But ironically, he probably died of stabbing. The people inside were obviously bandits. Their clothes were a dead giveaway. They started searching for his clothes, looking for anything that they can use. But Roger was never the material type. They will never find anything not even a few beris.

"Why the hell are you here?" One of the bandits asked, holding a dagger close to his heart.

"I'm here for Ace, Sabo, and Luffy," Roger answered. His tone was casual.

"Those three brats, eh?" Said by a woman with a curly orange hair. She was glaring at him as she interrogates. If Roger would be honest, her composure was like a man's.

"Yeah. I do know of them." Roger added. Still, the bandits continue to poking their weapons at him.

"And why should I believe you?" The woman stated, scoffing.

"Where are my manners?" Roger laughed. "My name's Roger."

"Roger?" A small man with a turban echoed.

"Like the Pirate King?" Another asked.

"Maybe," Roger answered with a grin.

"Pirate King my ass." The woman scoffed loudly before yelling. "Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Someone's looking for you!"

They all waited in silence before loud banging was heard. It was the sound of a person's footsteps running in the stairs. In the door frame, revealed his son, Ace, quickly setting his eyes upon his father being assaulted by bandits. Ace was glaring at him, annoyed by his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ace yelled angrily.

"You know this guy?" The woman asked, raising her brows.

Ace was about to answer but closed his mouth. He stared at the woman for a few moments before speaking again.

"No. Go and dispose of that trash the hell I care."

Roger readied himself for a fight. He did not want to but he needs to. The bandits were already angry at him for being an intruder since Ace did not confirm their relations. He was about to release a burst of Conqueror's Haki when Sabo and Luffy appeared in the lounge.

"Hi, Roger!" Luffy greeted, waving his rubbery hands at him. "Why do you have swords pointed at you?"

"Part of being an intruder, brat," Roger answered while chuckling.

"So you do know this guy." The woman asked before turning to Ace. "Why the hell did you answer no?"

"Because I don't know him and don't want to." Ace answered, averting his eyes.

Roger was disappointed with his son's words but he did not show it. He needed to change that sooner.

"Dadan, that's Roger. He saved us when we're fighting a bear." Sabo explained, trying to calm down the situation.

Dadan sighed. "Lower your weapons. We can't do much 'bout him. He doesn't even have money."

The bandits were still glaring at him but they decided to put away the sharp things pointed at him. Roger sighed while rubbing his stiff neck.

"Thanks." Roger chuckled. "I have brought ten deers outside. Mind cooking it for me?"

"Deers?"

"We have dinner!"

"Venison stew! Go and make 'em!"

Almost all of the bandits were howling as they ran outside of the house. That's what gonna happen when you told them about food. They were thieves who were famished enough to kill an unarmed man.

* * *

Dinner was a free for all food fight, as always.

Dadan wondered if there would ever be a time when their dinner would be normal and peaceful. But it was highly unlikely since the trio were here terrorizing all of them. They were little demons who had her wrapped in their small fingers. She thought that she had gotten rid of them but they came back without any warnings. She has no use of them if they were not doing chores around the house.

After the meat has been set on the middle of the room. Everyone was quick to react. That was how things happen here. If you were not fast enough, food will be gone soon. It was a literal fight for survival if you do not want to starve.

Plates, mugs, and bowls started being thrown all over the place. The bandits became like ferocious animals whenever it was dinner time. Dadan noticed that even Roger who was new to the place, keep on shoving food in his mouth. Roger was almost stabbed by a bandit but he was quick to react and punched the bandit making him unconscious. Dadan stopped caring about the man after that. He can handle himself.

"You have your own, Luffy!" Ace barked, grabbing his brother's hand and throwing him on the other side of the room. The wall was then destroyed because of Luffy's impact.

"You damn shitty brats! Don't go destroying my house!" Dadan yelled, pointing angrily at them.

"Mine!" Luffy was quickly back on his feet.

He lunged towards Ace with his fist clenched. Ace dodged immediately. Luffy being at his full speed, did not manage to stop on time and hit the wall once again. This time, a bump was seen clearly at the boy's head. Ace was about to bite on the meat again when Luffy stretched his arms and tried grabbing it away. Luffy rocketed himself towards his older brother. He managed to get a hold of Ace, hugging him with his rubbery arms much to Ace's temperament. The boy started whining and begging to his brother for the venison meat.

"Why can't you just eat yours!? There's no difference!" Ace yelled, still not giving his food.

"I dunno but yours always tasted good! Give it to me! Please! Please! Please!" Luffy begged, jumping and stretching as he tried grabbing it.

"Sabo! Help me!" Ace yelled, finally done over Luffy's antics.

Sabo chuckled, clearly enjoying his brother's fight. "I wonder if my food is good too... Can someone please taste it for me? "

And with that, Luffy let go of Ace and his full attention was turned to Sabo's meat. He snatched swiftly and put it in his mouth.

"Ish good! Shabo!" Luffy replied, mouth still full of meat.

Sabo grinned. "Thanks, Luffy!"

"You're spoiling him." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Roger. Can I have yours, too?" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"Here, lad." Roger offered his meat with a big grin.

"I said don't talk to him!" Ace fumed in irritation.

"But he's giving me meat!"

"So what!?"

"Can you two stop? Let's just eat."

"Yeah! Go eat Ace! It's delicious!"

"Shut up, you shitty old man! I said don't talk to me!"

Dadan sighed loudly. She was weirded by this Roger man. He just barged in the house full of bandits. He was laughing, not minding that he was being assaulted by them. And he was not even angry. He offered them food after the whole thing was over.

If Dadan knew another person who can act like that, her best bet would be Luffy. It was something that brat would definitely do.

"You shall ready yourselves," Roger said to no one in particular. The man let out a long laugh.

"Why?" Dadan snorted.

"You'll see soon enough." Roger grinned widely. "He's here."

Dadan scoffed. Her first impression of Roger was that he is an idiot.

* * *

It was a familiar feeling for Garp.

When his ship had landed on Fuusha Village, he quickly sensed a strong aura swirling around the island. It was easily the most profound presence here on Dawn Island, maybe even the whole East Blue. It towered other people's presence. He knew that whoever it was, he was the real deal. Garp has cannot remember the last time he sensed a person used Haki this efficient.

Nostalgia can be the best and worst thing in the world. That was what he was currently feeling. The presence he was sensing, was the same he felt all those years ago. It was the presence he thought he would never experience again.

Excitement rose upon him. A smile was in his face but he hid it immediately. He needed to maintain his angry Marine persona. After all, he was meeting an old rival. He ran towards the mountains where it was located. His men tried calling him back but he did not care. All of his attention was focused on him.

When Garp arrived on Dadan's hut, he heard different kinds of sounds inside. Not that it was not unusual. He would be more worried if the house was silent. Without announcing his arrival, Garp kicked the door open and destroying it. All of the people present inside turned to him.

"Hello, Garp!"

Garp locked eyes with him from across the room, arms folded and a hellishly mean glare on his face. Faster than anyone could see, Garp crossed the distance between him and his old rival. With his fist coated with Armament Haki, he gave the man his strongest punch.

And with that, Roger came flying out of the house. A huge hole was in the wall. Everyone present was frozen. Their mind tried to process what just happened in front of them. Almost robotically, their mouths dropped open and eyes bulged.

"What—" Sabo stated in shock.

But before the boy could even finish his sentence, Roger appeared back. Just like Garp earlier, his fist was ready to hit his face. It was also coated with Haki. Garp braced for it. Roger's fist impacted his face straight on. It was his turn to fly out of the house. He was probably forty meters away from the house before he crashed on the large trees.

Garp was back on his feet instantly. It was at that moment that his smile was full-fledged. Adrenaline rushed over his body. He almost forgot about this feeling. It has been years since he last felt the same.

"Roger!" Garp boomed, approaching his old rival.

"Garp!" Roger called back, also yelling.

"Roger!"

"Garp!"

"Roger!"

"Garp!"

Finally, the two of them were face to face. Garp was back inside the house. Everyone braced for what will happen next.

Instead of punches being thrown again, Garp and Roger laughed and gave each other a fist bump.

"Look at you old man! Still strong, I see!" Roger commented with a grin.

"Of course, I am! I can still take you anytime!" Garp replied, patting his back.

The bandits blinked several times. Everything was happening faster than they had anticipated. This was becoming a very long night.

"EH!?" All of the bandits exclaimed.

"G-Garp!" Dadan stuttered, falling back on her knees. "You know him? Who's this man!?"

"Oh, why of course," Garp looked over at her before answering with a wide grin. "This is Gol D. Roger. The King of the Pirates!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was making edits when I realized that the scene where Garp and Roger yelled each other's name reminds me of the Alex and Marty meme.
> 
> On a side note, Wano is so freaking awesome! I am excited on how things will turn out. We are really at the endgame now.


	9. Talk

Dadan has experienced every kind of shock in her life but nothing compared to this one.

Garp, the man who was blackmailing her to take care of his grandsons, appeared out of nowhere and punch the new guy, Roger. If that was not shocking enough, Roger came back unharmed and somehow managed to get revenge on the marine.

Dadan knew how strong Garp was. She had heard stories of course. Everyone had at least heard a story or two about him. He would not be dubbed as the Marine Hero if he was not considered as a powerful person. His name was feared even on the Grand Line. He was a legend that was respected and idolized by many because of his strong morals for justice. But never in her life, Dadan had seen a man came toe-to-toe with Garp.

And then Garp had dropped the bomb that explained everything.

"P-Pirate King!?" Dogra exclaimed, stuttering in response.

"Ace's father!?" Dadan yelled with an equal shock.

Ace glared and yelled in disgust. "I have no father!"

Loud murmurs among the bandits began to emerge. The only bandits who knew about the heritage of Ace were her, Magra, and Dogra. The bandits were more shocked than ever as secrets were flying all over the place.

At that moment, Dadan has noticed how Ace was turning red. The boy was obviously fuming in anger. His fists were clenched and he was glaring at everyone. He was clearly in distress. As if anyone will say one wrong word to him, he will attack them.

Dadan always thought that Ace's rage over his biological father was a pointless one. But she never said a word and pointed it out. The boy was stubborn to the core. He would never listen to her anyway. That explained why Ace seemed to hate the man when he first appeared earlier.

"C'mon, Ace. Go and say hi to your Papa!" Garp said while booming in laughter. Ushering his adopted grandson to come over him.

"Shut up! How do you even know that he's the real one?" Ace questioned, stamping his feet hard on the wooden floor.

"You think there's a person strong enough to handle my fists?" Garp raised a brow, grinning.

"Tch, whatever." Ace scowled, looking away. "We're leaving."

He went over to Sabo and whispered something in his ears. Sabo nodded and get the sleeping Luffy on the corner. Luffy has fallen asleep minutes earlier after finishing dinner. He did not know anything about what was currently happening in the hut about his grandfather and the Pirate King.

Silence befell as they watched the trio. They did not leave the house. Instead, they went upstairs deciding for themselves that they would spend the night in this place.

"Dadan!" Garp called loudly.

"Y-Yes?" She answered with a stutter. She silently cursed herself for being so jittery.

"You have some sake there? Bring it out!" Garp laughed again.

She nodded still hating what was currently happening. She has no choice but to obey. She never wanted to anger out two legends in her house.

She and together with all the bandits went to the kitchen finding barrels that contained alcohol. They have looted the town earlier and they restocked on alcohol. Too bad though, they would not be able to taste even just a small amount since she was sure those two would have empty it instantly.

"We're not drunk or anything, right?" Dadan questioned, rubbing her temples.

"Boss...?" Magra called, his tone was concerned.

"This is really happening, isn't it? The Pirate King and the Marine Hero in our place."

"Apparently, Boss."

Dadan sighed. One of these days, she's gonna have a heart attack because of the secrets dropping by.

* * *

It was a chilly night. The sky stood a canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars. He missed being in the Grand Line where you can almost see the whole galaxy where the stars shined so brightly. But this would do for now. The occasional hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to permeate the silence. The owl then omitted a screech and flew away.

The moon's calming presence made him slowly closed his eyes and his body was starting to relax. While letting his soul run free. He can almost do whatever he wants as his worries and thoughts, silently burn into smoke hoping that it would be the end of it. If only it would work that way.

For Roger, the pure black night was his comfort. It was in the darkness he realized everything. The stars, the chilly wind, the moon, it was enough to soothe his aching mind.

Roger and Garp decided it would be best to talk outside, not wanting any person in the house to hear their talk. They sat down on the grass which, fortunately, was not wet. They placed the barrels that the bandits gave them on the ground.

"Before we start," Garp said before clearing his throat. "What are your intentions?"

"Intentions?"

"You're a pirate— considered to be the King and I'm still a Marine who deals with them. Answer this, will you continue being one?"

Roger grinned. It was one of his first thought when he had appeared in the future. His piracy life has always been a happy one. Something he would forever yearn for. It was full of excitement. Traveling the world without being held back by others will give you that feeling.

"No. I think I had enough now." Roger boomed with laughter. He opened one of the barrels and put the drinks on their cups.

"The Dark King is reported to be somewhere in Sabaody. Don't you want to take him on the sea again?"

"No." Roger sighed before smiling. "They all know it. Our adventure is over when we reached Laugh Tale. I already made that decision long ago."

"What change it?" Garp questioned. He laughed as he realized something. "It's your brat, isn't it? Ace."

"You really do know me." Roger smiled before sipping his drink.

"The Pirate King giving up his piracy life to raise a child... That was highly unlikely of you."

"You're kidding me, right? Rouge would have kicked my butt if I didn't manage to form a relationship with our son!"

"You sure about it?"

"What? You miss me?"

Garp laughed. "Maybe. The newbies now are only playing pirates!"

"I was ready for it even before my execution. I already entrusted the next generation." Roger stated, looking proud. "Be ready, Garp. A storm will happen sooner or later."

"More pirates to come? You're making my job harder than it already is. The treasure you left is still up." Garp groaned, finishing his drink.

"Just go and retire, old man!"

"I'm not that old! Damn it!"

"Ten years is a long time!"

"It isn't!"

A comfortable silence fell upon the two rivals. Both were lost in thought, feeling nostalgic. It has been a while since Roger had a last drinking buddy. If he remembered it correctly, it was with Newgate. It was a good thing for Garp to come by. Maybe, a familiar face to talk to was all he needed. If there was another person besides Rayleigh that he trusts the most, it was Garp.

"Ya know," Roger laughed, clearly tipsy. "Thanks for taking care of Ace. He turned out to be fine."

"As if I have a choice! And that brat of yours caused all my hair to turn grey!"

"But what the hell Garp!? Why does he hate me..." Roger's attitude immediately changed. He frowned, feeling bad for himself. He buried his head in his crossed arms.

Garp snorted. "I tried telling him about you a few times but he wouldn't listen... The brat's stubborn to the core."

"Oh yeah? Obviously got that from me and Rouge!"

Garp sighed, looking away from Roger. He closed his eyes and mouthed. "You know about...?"

"About Rouge?" Roger finished, his smile slowly fading. "Yes, it was one of the first things I asked Ace. It's not his fault."

"I'm sorry..." Garp apologized.

Roger remembered his talk with Garp. It was only months ago for Roger when he asked him about taking care of his unborn child and lover. Knowing Garp, he probably felt guilty about it. Failing his friend and old rival about the last thing he requested.

Roger smiled slightly. "As long as it's her decision, I'm fine by it."

Rouge has always been a strong-willed woman. It was one of the reasons why Roger fell for her. She was stubborn once she set her mind into something. If Rouge had a choice between her or their child, she would choose to give up her life no questions asked. She was selfless that way.

He wanted to see her again but something was holding him back. It was their son, Ace, because Rouge would be very mad at him if he also leaves him behind. And so, Roger set his mind on raising Ace no matter what. Even if his time here would be short-lived or even if his son hated him, he will definitely do it.

"Ace's still in his rebellious phase but he'll grow it out," Garp stated after a while.

"I know."

"And those three are brats who only cause trouble..." Garp had a smile on his lips as he stared at Roger. "But please take care of them in my place while you're here, at least."

Roger chuckled loudly. "Of course, I would! Even without you asking!"

"Just making sure." Garp snorted.

Roger was glad for Garp. Sure they tried killing each other a lot of times but there were incidents they worked together. The God Valley incident for example. There was no way that he would ever hate the man for being different.

* * *

In the shadowy gloom of the old house, there was a silhouetted figure, thin and unmoving. He crouched against the thin walls taking in shallow breaths, careful not to make a sound. He was hiding from the two old men talking outside with drinks in their hands. He did not like the smell of alcohol, not now anyway.

Ace has always been a nosy one. Right now, was a clear example of it.

Ace wanted to know what they would be talking about. That was the reason why he and his brothers did not leave the hut. He wanted to know if they were just playing a lie at him. Because he still could not believe that that man was his father.

But their topic, it was not something he had expected from them.

They were talking about him.

Ace shook his head. He put his hands on his heart. It was beating faster than he anticipated. He breathed in and out to calm down his racing thoughts. Because he was conflicted. His mind kept repeating the words that went into their conversation.

_"The Pirate King giving up his piracy life to raise a child."_

_"He turned out to be fine."_

_"It's not his fault..."_

He heard enough. He started walking upstairs, every step was slow. His whole body started shaking violently. His breaths were rapid. He just needed sleep. And tomorrow, he will just pretend not to hear anything.

He opened the room finding his younger brother still asleep. Luffy was snoring loudly, hogging all the blankets for himself. Ace was glad that Luffy was able to sleep so peacefully. It was something he never experienced these past days.

Next to Luffy, was a much awake Sabo. Sabo was staring at him with obvious concern. He was frowning. Arms were crossed over the chest, waiting for his brother to talk and reveal everything he had heard.

"You're conflicted..." Sabo said. "About your father."

Ace stood frozen in the door frame. There was nothing good about the truth. It was all pain as you slowly realize something. He was torn like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that were untangled were available and useable. While the rest was a mess, useless until it was untied. That mess felt endless and at most times unyielding.

He wanted to be alone now but his brother would not drop the subject that easy. Not until he knew that he was alright. There are no secrets among them. That was the rule between the brothers. He just cannot get rid of Sabo and Luffy now that easily.

"What do you think about him, Sabo...?" Ace asked, finally finding his voice to speak.

"If I'd be honest with you. I don't think he's a bad guy, Ace." Sabo revealed.

"I don't know anymore..."

Sabo sighed heavily. "What does your heart tells you?"

"I don't know!" Ace yelled, gritting his teeth. He felt the blood rush through his head. He quickly realized his mistake. "I'm sorry I—"

"It's fine. I'm not forcing you. Take your time and think about it clearly." Sabo said, tone laced with comfort. "Rest for now, okay?"

Ace nodded in a robotic way. He laid down next to Luffy. He reached out to hug his younger brother. Luffy noticed it and automatically wrapped his arms around Ace also. The warmth Luffy was giving, it soothed him. Enough for his thought to died down even a little.

It took Ace hours before he managed to get the night's rest.

* * *

"Are you telling me that because you know Ace was eavesdropping on us?" Garp asked after a while. "Or are you just drunk?"

"No. I mean all of it even if we ain't drinking." Roger laughed.

"Now, let's get to the real question here." Garp sighed, looking serious. "What happened to your disease?"

Roger smiled sadly. "Traveling in time doesn't mean I lose that."

"You're still dying..." Garp concluded in monotone. He sighed heavily, not shocked by the revelation.

"Yes. And I'll gladly spend the rest of my life with my son..." Roger said fondly.

And they continued back into their drinking dropping the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of you want Roger to set sail again but it will not happen. First, he was still dying. And second, if you watch Stampede, he doesn't have any more reasons to go back to Raftel.
> 
> Roger already entrusted his will to the next generation. He accepted his demise. Hence, I don't think he will form his crew again. Hope you understand that reasoning.
> 
> Anyways, shoutout to JackWRabbit for the 'what the hell, Garp' scene. I managed to insert it so yay!


	10. Fine

When Sabo opened his hazel eyes, the first thing he noticed was Luffy who had his arms wrapped around him. The second thing he noticed was the sun rays slipping in the thin walls of the hut. It was the right time for him to wake up for Sabo. Although it was hard to get away from Luffy's grasp, he managed. His younger brother was just clingy like that. He suppressed a yawn before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes getting rid of any gound in it.

Sabo watched as Luffy immediately turned to cling to Ace. Ace, still asleep, return back the hug. Sabo smiled, enjoying the view of his two brothers. He know Ace did not get enough sleep last night. Maybe, Luffy's hug can took away his worries even for the meantime.

Sabo stood up with care, not wanting to wake up his brothers. He was always the first one up. Luffy and Ace are always the heavy sleepers. He stretched his arms and get out of the room. On his way downstairs, he did not hear any sounds coming from the bandits. They were not the type to be awake early.

In the lounge, a sleeping Garp was seen snoring loudly. The old man still had a glass in his hand. Sabo gulped and quickened his pace. Garp was already scary enough without being intoxicated. He was scared of the thought dealing with the old man with a hungover. They need to get out of the place as soon as possible if they still want to live.

Sabo went outside. He closed his eyes as the fresh breeze greeted him. A chorus of bird chirping was heard. Everything felt perfect. He closed his eyes and let his body be lost for the moment. Because it was something he never really experienced on High Town. The town he was born was intoxicating at times. Sabo always enjoyed the peacefulness he has on the mountains.

"You're up early." 

Sabo opened his eyes, blinking. He gave him a toothy grin. "Morning, Roger-san. That's suppose to be my question. Aren't you hungover?"

"That wasn't enough to hold me back!" Roger laughed. "You should've seen the parties in Oro Jackson! They're much better!"

"Oro Jackson?" Sabo echoed then it clicked to him. "It's your ship isn't it?"

"Yeah. She's the best one out there. I wish I could have taken you three there. You'll enjoy the parties aboard!"

"We'd like to." Sabo agreed.

"I've wanted to ask you," Roger uttered. "How did you and Ace met?"

Sabo looked at him before answering. Eyes were narrowed, unsure of what to answer.

"Can I trust you?"

Roger stared at him. Softness was obvious in his features. The man smiled lightly, not offended by his question.

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

His hazel eyes widened and mouth went ajar. He blinked a few times as he continue to stare at the man.

He cannot just keep lying on himself. He liked Roger. He was nothing like the stories he had heard. The man was nice and has a friendly personality. There was something that drew people around him. Even though it has just been days since they met him, Sabo cannot understand why he felt so comfortable around him.

Sabo laughed. He was stupid for worrying all this time. He finally had answer unlike Ace. Because now, he was willing to trust Roger.

"We met on Gray Terminal. You know? The trash heap?" Sabo started.

Roger nodded.

"Ace and I easily became friends five years ago. He's the only kid around my age that's why we became partners. We stole treasure and keep it to buy a ship once we set sail."

"What about Luffy?"

"We just met Luffy. The old man brought him and he pestered Ace for months." Sabo chuckled, feeling nostalgic. "Long story short, we exchange cups of sake and became brothers."

"Luffy mentioned that one. Brothers by bond, huh?"

"Yeah because..." Sabo sighed, feeling heaviness in his chest as he hated the next words. "I was born noble."

Roger smiled, not changing his attitude. "You do look like one."

"And I still dressed like one." Sabo said, clenching his fists. "I ran away... My parents never cared about me. They only care about the status and wealth... But then I met Ace and Luffy. For me, they are my family. They treated me much better than my blood one."

"I've had heard of a proverb somewhere in the South Blue that perfectly describes you three." Roger grinned.

"What is it?" Sabo piqued as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Blood doesn't make you family. Love does."

As the two sat on the grass, a comfortable silence fell upon them. Sabo kept thinking about what Roger said.

He never felt so happy when they exchanged that cup that day. Ace and Luffy are his only family. Their bond is his greatest treasure and nothing will ever changed that. He was not so lonely anymore when his brothers came crashing to his life.

"Thank you, Roger-san." Sabo said, bowing his head a little.

Roger snorted and laughed. "I didn't even do anything!"

"I feel better now." Sabo replied before sighing. "You do know that Ace still hates you, right?"

"He made it clear in the past days." Roger answered thoughtfully.

"Ace was acting like that because..."

"He heard bad things about me?" Roger finished, stroking his moustache.

Sabo nodded grimly. "Why is it? Why are they telling mean things about you? You're nothing like the stories!"

Roger heaved a long sigh. "The world is a cruel place, Sabo... But it doesn't matter now. Do you still believe those stories?"

"No." Sabo shook his head. "That teaches me a lesson to not believe anything that I only heard."

Roger chuckled. "That's the spirit!"

"I'm sure that one of these days, Ace will learn to like you." Sabo commented, fidgeting his feet.

"I hope so, too." Roger laughed again.

"Are you sure you're not hungover?"

"Maybe." Roger grinned making Sabo laughed.

Sabo finally understand why he felt so secure around him. Roger's smile and laugh, it was exactly the same as his younger brother. Luffy was also highly optimistic. He always see the bright side of situations and takes his problems with a smile and an upbeat nature. Just like Roger.

And with that, Sabo let out a satisfied sigh.

* * *

"Woah! Jiichan is here!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked over at his grandfather lying in the wooden floor, asleep.

Ace gulped and put his finger up. "Shh! Do you want to wake him up?"

Luffy immediately put his hands on his mouth. He cannot remember when or how did his grandfather arrived here. Not that it matters anymore. They have bigger problems on their hand, his mere presence.

But too bad for them, Garp opened his eyes making Luffy and Ace screeched immediately. They gulped and their heartbeats quickened. Slowly, they took a step backwards. Ace put Luffy on his back, trying to protect him from their lunatic grandfather. Garp sat up and glared at them.

They had learned to be fearful of Garp. Who in their right mind would not. The old man was derange, forcing them to what he dubbed as training. It was the reason why the brothers decided to build a fortress in the first place, to escape his grasp. But the one time they had come to visit Dadan, it was the day Garp decided to pay a visit.

"Hello, Ace, Luffy!" Garp greeted, laughing.

"What the hell old man! Don't scare us like that!" Ace barked, clenching his fists.

"Huh? Hey, where's Roger?"

Luffy had his eyes sparkling that moment. His grandfather came here because of Roger. It just proved that they really knew it each other.

"You're here because of Roger? You're really his friend!" Luffy gushed.

"Friend?" Garp snorted. "Listen up, a Marine and a pirate will never be friends!"

"Then why the hell are you drinking with him...?" Ace deadpanned while crossing his arms.

"You'll understand when you're older, brat!" Garp laughed.

Garp stood up and started stretching his limbs. He went outside the house. Ace and Luffy followed him.

"Oh hey Roger, squirt!" Garp greeted waving his hand.

Roger and Sabo was sitting in the grass. Luffy thought that they were probably talking about something. He grinned. It only meant that Sabo also started liking Roger.

"I'm no squirt..." Sabo complained, standing up.

"What was that?" Garp asked, voice threatening as he cracked his knuckles.

"N-Nothing!" Sabo stuttered, looking away from his gaze.

Garp just merely laughed again. "You three are lucky this time! It's not my vacation so I need to go back in the headquarters soon so there'll be no training!"

The trio shared a look before letting out collective sighs of relief. They were willing to do anything to escape their grandfather's so called training. Luffy has experienced it all his life but never had been fond of them. He cannot understand how can his grandfather hit him so badly when he was made of rubber. That proves that he was really strong.

"But next time, it'll be doubled." Garp gave a grin that sent shivers down their spine.

They dodged a bullet but a cannon will backfire at them soon. They shall enjoy their lives to the fullest before that happens.

"Already? Don't you wanna spar first?" Roger suggested.

"Would have love to!" Garp exclaimed. "But I prefer doing it when it's on my vacation so nothing will hold me back."

"Fair enough." Roger stated. "It'll probably take days!"

"Dadan, I know you're there!" Garp called out.

A series of loud noises were heard inside. The bandits screeched in terror as they tried hiding. Luffy thought that it was silly to see the bandits reacting like that.

"Continue taking care of this brats!" Garp ordered and then turned to his old rival. "While you're here, Roger. Try to train them to be strong marines!"

"Like that'll happen!" Roger laughed.

"Oh hell yeah! I wouldn't expect nothing else from my grandsons!"

Sabo processed what Garp has said for a moment. "You're letting a pirate— the best one out there— to train us to be Marines...?"

"Where's the logic in that!?" Ace mouthed angrily.

"No! We're gonna be pirates!" Luffy yelled in defiance as he put his hands up in the air.

"Marines!" Garp replied also yelling.

"Pirates!"

"Marines!"

"Pirates!"

"I already decided that you'll be Marines!"

"No." Both Sabo and Ace answered at the same time.

"Nope." Luffy said, popping the p.

In a swift move, Garp managed to get to his grandsons and hit them on the head. A huge bump immediately formed on their heads. The three started complaining but stopped when their grandfather glared at them, enough to make their mouth shut.

Roger mused. "That's gotta hurt."

"I'm leaving. Don't worry about Sengoku. I'll just say that you're an impostor already dealt with." Garp explained.

"Thanks!" Roger chirped.

"See ya!" Garp waved his hand.

* * *

Ace, together with his brothers and father, watched as the old man went his merry way. Ace groaned as he rubbed the area where Garp had hit him. Whenever he visited, there would always be a taste of his Fist of Love. Ace was used to it but it doesn't mean he liked it. With a heavy sigh, he let his hands brushed his hair.

"Oi, Dadan." Ace turned to the bandits inside. "We're leaving!"

"Eh? Already?" Luffy complained, pouting.

"Good riddance!" They heard Dadan yelled inside. The voices of ushering relief was next to it. They scrambled from the door frame and started doing their everyday routine.

"We've already spent a whole day here, Luffy." Ace explained in monotone.

"Ah, Roger! C'mon let's go!" Luffy invited, holding the hand of the man.

Sabo looked at Ace with narrowed eyes. Ace sighed and turn to walk away. He just cannot get rid of the man that easily. Luffy seemed to like him more than ever. And since it was Luffy, once he decided that someone is his friend, he will do anything to make it stay that way.

They started walking back to their hideout together with Roger. Ace and Sabo led the way while Luffy and Roger was talking in the back. The older brothers kept looking back into the younger one, still making sure that he would not cause any delay or problem.

"Your place's ugly. Why'd you keep living there?" Luffy asked, innocently.

Roger did not mind and just grinned. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you stay with—?"

"Luffy." Sabo turned back, voice was scolding.

Luffy immediately put his two hands on his mouth, stopping on his tracks momentarily. He nodded his head at Sabo, understanding what he meant.

"It's fine, Luffy. My place's not that bad." Roger said to the boy.

They continue walking and Luffy changed the subject. Luffy asked him about different things and Roger answered him with the same enthusiasm. Ace was left on his own thoughts. Sabo tried talking to him but he did not answer. Ace was not in the mood.

Ace knew that Sabo did it for him because he was still not sure what to think of the man. He remembered days ago when his birth father has first appeared. His instincts told him to trust the man.

But Ace cannot just do it right away. He spend years gloating and hating the man. Old habits die hard if that was what they called it.

But for now, maybe having Roger around was fine.


	11. Question

"I want to be in the top too, Ace." Luffy whined, kicking his feet and hitting Sabo in the face. They almost lose their balance but Sabo was quick to react and stomp his feet, stopping them from falling.

"Stupid!" Ace scolded. A familiar fist soon hit his brother's head making Luffy yelped in pain.

"Stop it!" Sabo complained, finally annoyed by his brothers' antics. "We're almost at the gate. We need to do things hastily."

"What does hastily means?" Luffy asked, looking downwards.

"It means, we need to be discreet." Sabo answered.

"What does—"

"It means, you need to shut up and let me handle it, Luffy." Ace answered with a scowl.

"That's not what it means but yeah..." Sabo snickered. "Close enough."

Luffy finally shut his mouth, not wanting to anger his brothers. The three brothers were on their usual attire of being stack up together to get through the town. Sabo in the bottom, Luffy in the middle, and Ace on the top.

They got on inside the town with ease. They went in the nearby back of a building away from the guard's eyes. They finally removed the coat. Luffy jumped from Sabo's shoulders. He raised his hand and stretched his back.

"Can we dine and dash?" Luffy suggested, excitedly.

Sabo gave him an apologetic smile. "Not now, Lu. Everyone still remembers our faces last time."

"Aww..." He pouted but did not say anything more.

The only reason why they were here was to find a buyer for the bear fur they got. If they were not busy fighting thugs or training, they can be merchants sometimes. The fur can easily be bid for a high price. They can then add the money to their pirate stash. Not a lot of people go to the Middle Forest to start hunting down animals. The place was dangerous, enough to make older men back away. But the trio was not exactly the normal type.

They found someone who was willing to buy it. Sabo, being the responsible and smooth-spoken, was the one to do the talking. While Ace did the job of distracting Luffy by having him talk nonstop.

"Luffy, stop fidgeting." Ace ordered calmly as his brother kept walking back and forth.

Luffy stopped abruptly. "Sabo's taking too long. Can we go and get him now? "

"He's fine. He can handle—" Ace halted momentarily.

Luffy blinked, noticing his older brother's change in attitude. Ace was staring at the bar just around the corner. Laughter was heard inside. Their voice was mocking as they kept talking about someone.

"So it's been twelve years since the Pirate King died? Serves him right!" A man said as laughter soon followed.

Luffy watched as Ace's face turned slowly into a deep frown. He clenched his fist, trying not to do anything. His face was turning red as his eyes narrowed.

"Ace?" Luffy asked, holding his brother's hand.

Ace turned to Luffy automatically, breaking his staring at the bar. Luffy gave him a worried look. Luffy cannot understand why Ace seemed to be prone to anger these days. He thought that Ace already stopped that kind of emotion.

Because if Luffy hated one thing, it was seeing his older brothers mad.

Maybe, holding his brother's hand will make him feel better. Sabo always says that Ace was just lonely. That was why he kept lashing on everyone. But Luffy cannot understand it now. He and Sabo will never leave Ace. So why was he so mad now?

"Luffy," Ace touched both his shoulders as he stared at him intently. "Go and be with Sabo. Don't wait for me. I'll be back later."

Luffy shook his head. "No."

"Luffy..." Ace growled.

"I don't wanna leave you angry like this, Ace!" Luffy complained. "Don't be like that! Sabo said that brothers don't hide things from each other! Why are you like this!?"

Ace bit down his lips and released a heavy breath. "I promise you. I'll be fine. Go."

Luffy was about to reply but he saw the desperation in his gray eyes. Luffy knows that he should trust his brothers and respect their decisions but he has a bad feeling on this one. But still, he decided to let it go.

"Okay." Luffy nodded, quickly running away to find his other brother.

He bumped into different kinds of people on the way making everyone yell at him. But Luffy has bigger problems. He needed to find Sabo. Maybe if he cannot change Ace's mind, Sabo will since they always listen to Sabo.

Luffy came to an alley. He looked inside and saw the person he was searching for. Sabo was grinning ear to ear, feeling please for the money in his hands.

"The deals better than I expected." Sabo muttered, counting the beris.

"Sabo!" Luffy called out, panting.

"Lu? Where's Ace?" Sabo asked, quite startled by him.

"Ace is angry! I don't know why! I tried holding his hand to make him feel better but it didn't work! There are these people in a bar and they kept talking about—" Luffy ranted out.

"Woah, woah." Sabo raised his eyebrows. "Calm down, okay?"

But Luffy was not listening. "We need to get Ace!"

And Sabo was dragged away.

* * *

They arrived in the bar that Luffy was talking about. It was fairly small and was only made of wood. It had the smell of alcohol and cigars. Trash and garbages were lying outside making the place filthy.

Once Sabo peeked a look inside, the first thing he noticed was the four men laying on the floor. They were beaten as they bleed out from different parts of their body. Some probably had a concussion.

It only meant one thing. They had been late and Ace was already gone.

The breathing of Sabo was heavy. Luffy also was not doing any better. He stared at the scene with wide eyes that showed shock. Sabo was worried about how his younger brother will react. This was a new thing for him.

"Ace did it, didn't he?" Luffy questioned, voice quivering.

Sabo bit his tongue. He hated lying to his brothers the same way his blood family lied to him. That was why they had a rule to always tell the truth to each other. But right now, this was the first time Luffy had seen this side of Ace.

"Yes, he did." Sabo confirmed.

Sabo thought that once Ace finally met Roger, this behavior of his would stop. He never stopped Ace about it in the past. But now, he was more worried than ever. He thought Ace was making process about his father but it all came crashing down.

"Why?" Luffy asked again.

Sabo stared at Luffy, unsure of what to answer. His younger brother's eyes were glassy, patiently waiting for Sabo's answer. An obvious frown was in Luffy's face. He bit his lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth.

But Sabo could not answer him. It was something Ace was supposed to explain, not him. It was not Sabo's business to explain why Ace hated himself and everything.

Sabo sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, Ace is probably in the treehouse. Who knows maybe he's already cooking food."

"Meat?" Luffy's eyes glittered even just a little.

"Yes."

Sabo grabbed Luffy. They started walking away from the bar and towards the gate. They did not put their robe as one of them was missing. Once the guards were not looking anymore, they quickly sneaked back to the Gray Terminal. Sabo's eyes tried to look for Ace in the garbage heap but he found no sign.

Sabo held Luffy's hand because he knew it was something Luffy will never get tired of. It always gave him a warm feeling inside like a blanket newly wash. But something was not right. Luffy always held Sabo with his left hand. But the one on the right was not there.

* * *

Sabo knew that it was one of those bad days.

When they arrived back on the treehouse, Ace was not in there. They waited for him patiently. They distracted themselves in the meantime. Sabo read a book while Luffy kept on fidgeting. And when they noticed that it was getting late, they started worrying more.

"Why isn't Ace here?" Luffy asked inquired.

Sabo sighed. "He wants to be alone, Lu. Those people in the bar earlier... They said that Ace didn't deserve to live..."

"What?" Luffy shrieked, clenching his fists. "I'm gonna fight them! Why would anyone hate Ace!?"

"Because of his heritage." Sabo answered. "You see, people believed that the father of Ace is a monster so they thought Ace is a monster, too."

"That's why Ace beat those guys? Because he believes them?" Luffy said, insightful of the situation.

Sabo nodded firmly.

"Ace is stupid." Luffy declared with a puff.

"This is hard for him, Luffy..." Sabo stated with a sigh.

"Why does he believe those men anyway? People don't decide things for you. You decide it for yourself." Luffy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Sabo clicked his tongue. "It was something Ace has strongly believe although I don't. Try not to get mad at him."

"No," Luffy said defiantly. "That's why I'm gonna change that!"

He stared at Luffy, not surprised at that point. Their younger brother had already change Ace more than they had anticipated. Sabo has been with Ace for five years. He knew that the change happen when Luffy came crashing in their lives. Even though Ace always scolded their younger brother, he still loves Luffy and was willing to change himself just to be a better brother.

Sabo laughed and patted his younger brother's head. Luffy can be insightful sometimes. It was something Sabo was grateful for.

"Let's go find, Ace? You don't want him to be alone, right?" Sabo offered.

Luffy blinked before grinning. "Yes!"

* * *

The sea was a very beautiful place. He always wanted to travel the world and uncover every secret the sea has to offer. Being a pirate was what he always dreamed of. Just being free, away from a cage holding him back, and living his life to the fullest.

Whenever he was feeling down and just wanted some alone time for himself, Ace has one place to go to. A cliff that was the end of the forest. It was about more than a hundred meters from the coastline. Below, a lot of pointy rocks were in the area. One wrong move, you would fall over and die. But he was never stupid enough to do things like that.

The waves were heard below, crashing towards the rocks. The flat sea stretched in all directions, the afternoon sun scattering its rays across the horizon. Seagulls wheeled overhead, carried by the cool ocean breeze. In normal days, even just the sound of the waves was enough to calm Ace down. But today was not the day.

He was sitting on the edge of the cliff. He bowed his head and buried it in his legs. His black hair blew with the gentle sea breeze. His mind just kept repeating the men's voices earlier.

_Ace entered the bar where the men were talking about how today was the Pirate King's execution years ago. Ace was never the one to care about those kinds of dates. But hearing it now, he hated it._

_The four men talking were drunk. Ace hated the foul smell coming from their mouths. Both the words and the alcohol._

_"What do you think of the Pirate King's son?" Ace asked making the drunk men turned their attention to him._

_"Eh? A boy where did he come from?" A man asked, scoffing._

_Another laughed. "C'mon, let's humor the kid here. You're asking about that fucker's brat? Why the hell a monster like that should exist?"_

_"He should be executed! Just like his old man!"_

_"Every person who Roger pissed off should torture him!"_

_"Yeah, that's right. And then he will beg for his life and say sorry for his shitty worthless life!"_

_Laughter erupted in the bar. Ace was used to this now. He allowed anger to control his body. He hardened his grip on his pipe. And soon enough, four bodies of men beaten by a ten-year-old kid, came falling to the floor._

Ace started pulling his hair in an attempt to suppress his emotions. But sadly, it never worked that way. There was a voice deep inside the boy that wanted to be heard. He wanted to scream and tell the whole world how much he hated them.

For Ace, physical pain is much tolerable than an emotional one. Physical pain can always be treated but an emotional one, it left you with a deep scaring in your mind. It was a constant battle with your self, neither wanting to give up. Because with that pain, you were alone and no one could ever help you.

Running. That was how he solved his every problem. But running would not be able to solve his problems now. Because no matter where he was or when it was, it will all came back crashing him. He could never escape his heritage. He was born with it. And he will die with it.

Because no matter how many times Ace asked that question to anyone, the answer will always be the same.

He does not deserve to live.

He was pathetic, stupid, good-for-nothing, _miserable, degenerate, worthless, **a demon—**_

"I hate seeing you like this, Ace."

Ace did not turn back. He did not want to see him. He never wanted to meet nor be related to him. He just wanted to pretend that he was no one.

"You're the last person I want to see right now..." Ace let go of those words like poison, spitting, and hurting the man.

He heard Roger heaved a heavy sigh. "Tell me what is it, son?"

And so, Ace faced him. His face was emotionless. No anger, no resentment, no sadness. Because he was tired of his emotions taking over him.

"Was it ever good that I was born?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I forgot to mention that Ace has existential issues? Too bad, people just don't get over it.
> 
> I also rewrite this chapter for like three times. This was my third attempt and yet I feel like it's not good enough but oh well.
> 
> Random Fact: Rouge carried Ace for 15 months after Roger's execution. Ace's birthday was on January 1st so Roger was executed sometime between late September and early October.
> 
> See you next update!


	12. Reason

"Was it ever good that I was born?"

Ace glared at the man, waiting for an answer.

Roger stared at him with wide black eyes. He was stilled, frozen on his spot. He was unable to answer him right away.

Desperation crawled in Ace's body. It slowly drained everything in him. Every time the demon inside him wants to get away, he just lets him. There were voices inside, feeding him with anger enough to keep him going. Hurting people was something he was used to but only if they deserved it. He was angry at everyone for judging him just because he was related to the man in front of him.

He wanted an answer. An answer to keep him living. An answer to know the truth. Even if the truth hurts him, he will still gladly accept it.

Because if Ace did not find an answer now, he will lose it.

The frustration builds and he felt like exploding. He wanted to shout, have a tantrum, and beat his hands on the ground. He wanted to vent, let it out, but he cannot. It was just so easy to be cruel at that moment.

"You know that I can't answer that..." That was his answer.

And Ace lose it.

Rage blinded everything. His mind just kept on thinking that he should hurt the man. The anger inside him was like fire. Burning deep within, being fueled by desperation. It only grew stronger and stronger as seconds turned into minutes.

He lunged forward and started hitting the man. Every punches and kick he threw was something he kept for years. It was only then that Ace felt some kind of comfort. His father just welcomed every attack, not moving at all. It made Ace frustrated even further. A man should always fight back whenever someone's attacking him.

"What do you mean you don't know!? You're the reason why I'm here! You've had travel the world, right!? You know things and experience everything!" Ace choked back.

"It's something you have to decide for yourself, Ace."

Ace gritted his teeth. It was the exact same words he heard from his adoptive grandfather. "I don't take that as an answer!"

"I'm your father. I know that—"

With that simple statement, Ace halted momentarily. Laughter erupted from his mouth. It was not humorous, it sounded like a wailing as it slowly died down. He just cannot help it. The man in front of him was stupid.

"My father, huh?" Ace echoed, spatting in disgust. He stared at Roger with dead eyes.

Roger remained silent.

"Where were you when my mother died giving birth to me!? Where were you when people kept saying that I shouldn't be born!? Where were you when I first doubted my existence!? I'm asking you, where were you!?"

There was a certain level of tiredness that equates to madness and for Ace, he already reached the highest of it. He felt like his body was slowly shutting down.

His punches slowly turn into small hittings. He whimpered, not wanting to cry. But still, his emotions took over and tears poured out. It was in his gray eyes that you can see his soul being burned alive. The walls that kept him just came crashing down. Perhaps, those tears can help him feel better but no. The only thing he felt was pain.

For Ace, crying was for the weak. He remembered himself in the past when he first learned about his real identity. He remembered how painful it was to cry because of the words people told him. He remembered how weak he was not being able to do anything about his heritage and just sobbing in the corner. His body started giving up. As the wind blew, and so was his body falling.

But he did not hit the ground, Roger immediately scooped him and pulled him into his chest. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing his back. Despite the heaviness in Ace's stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against his.

"I'm sorry, Ace..." Roger said, quivering. "I'm sorry you have to suffer because of me..."

Ace felt wetness in his shoulders. He tried kicking his father just to get away from his grasp but he could not. The man was holding him too tightly.

Roger was weeping.

"N-No!" Ace complained with a broken voice. "Don't apologize! Just don't..."

All his life, he blamed Roger for everything. Because blaming was such an easy thing to do. The man got himself executed, leaving him and his mother behind. And then his mother died and Ace was left all alone. And it was not the worst of it yet. People kept saying mean things about his father that also reflected on him.

It never once came into his mind that he will meet the man, the demon himself. And yet he was here now. Hugging him and apologizing. He thought that once he met Roger, his father would also return the same hatred he felt.

"You deserve to live. You're my greatest treasure, for your mother and I..."

The way Roger had said those words, he felt warmth wash over in his body. But it was a strange feeling for him almost foreign. It scared him at first since the coldness in his heart was slowly leaving.

It was something he was searching for all his life. He just wanted to hear those words for a long time. And now he finally heard it. That was when the emotions inside him became a hurricane. He was unable to stop it. It was a roller coaster ride as he felt everything at once.

"Ace!"

He tried looking up but his body would not allow it. His vision was blurry because of the tears that were still in his eyes. But of course, Ace knew whose voice was it. It was something he would never forget.

The last thing Ace remembered, was his two brothers running towards him.

* * *

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled frantically. "What's wrong with Ace? Why is he asleep!?"

"He's unconscious, Lu." Sabo answered quickly. "Roger-san, can you lay him down in the grass for a sec."

Roger, who was holding Ace in his arms, nodded. He carefully laid Ace down. Sabo watched Ace whose breathing was heavy. He quickly gasp everytime he inhaled. He could not stop shaking either. He was turning side to side.

Sabo put a hand on his brother's forehead confirming his diagnosis. Ace was having a fever. He was burning up. His freckles stood up as his cheeks turned beet red. His lips were puffed out and the skin on them shows the first signs of dehydration.

"Ace is sick." Sabo announced with a heavy voice.

"Sick? Don't tell me that he's dying!" Roger shrieked, looking back and forth to Ace and Sabo.

"Dying!? I don't want Ace to die! Sabo, don't let Ace die!" Luffy also screamed. He put both of his hands in his head in panic.

"No! No!" Sabo waved his hand, trying to calm down the two. "He's fine. Ace just need to take some rest."

"Are you sure?" Luffy frowned.

"Yes, Lu. Ace's strong, right? A fever is nothing to him." Sabo reassured with a small smile. "Roger-san, carry him on our way."

Roger nodded again and immediately picked Ace and put him on his back. They walked faster than normal. In just three minutes, they were back at the treehouse. Luffy immediately laid down a mattress and pillows for Ace to stay. Sabo got a pail of water and a handkerchief to put in his brother's burning forehead.

"Roger-san, can you get some food? I'm going to town and steal medicine." Sabo ordered while he helped Ace put on a new shirt.

"Alright." Roger agreed. "Stay here, Luffy. Watch over your brother."

Luffy declared with a salute. "Yeah, I'll make sure no intruders going in here!"

"That's my brother." Sabo praised, patting his head again. "Don't let Ace be alone."

And with that, Sabo and Roger left the treehouse doing their tasks.

* * *

Luffy cannot just watch Ace like this. He stared at Ace with wide eyes. His brother looked so pale. He was squirming in his bed. It looked like he was having a nightmare. His face was turning every time. And so to reassure him, Luffy held Ace's hands. And as fast as that, Ace calmed down and returned back to his slumber looking so peaceful.

Luffy kept remembering Ace's face earlier. His older brother was crying in Roger's arms. He never saw Ace cried like that and it made him real worried. Ace has always been strong and never showed that kind of emotion. Because Luffy knew that Ace considered crying for the weak. So that was why he could not understand what was his reason.

Suddenly, he heard Ace groaned. He turned his head sideways and faced Luffy. His gray eyes fluttered open as he stared at Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "Do you want water? Or maybe meat! But too bad we're still waiting for—"

"Luffy..."

"—Roger to get some meat for us. And then we can eat so you'll finally be bet—"

"Luffy!"

Luffy heard the urgency in Ace's voice so he shut his mouth. Ace bit down his lips. He was unable to look at Luffy and just staring at the window where the sun was slowly setting.

"What is it, Ace?" Luffy cooed.

Ace breathed out. "We're not supposed to hide secrets from each other..."

"Yeah. Sabo said that." Luffy confirmed, smiling.

"That's why I'm gonna tell you a secret now." Ace said, finally staring at him. "I don't want to repeat it so hear me out, okay?"

"Nn." Luffy nodded.

Luffy patiently waited for Ace to speak. His brother was clearly having a hard time for whatever he was gonna tell. But whatever it was, Luffy will be sensitive about it. He was sure that Ace hid a secret from him for a reason.

"My father is the Pirate King."

Luffy blinked. Understanding bloomed over the boy's face.

"Is that the reason why you've beat those guys at the bar? 'Cause they say bad things about him?" Luffy questioned.

Ace nodded weakly. "Yes. Did Sabo told you already?"

"No. But he said something about your father."

"Everyone seemed to hate him that's why..." Ace clenched his fists. "They hate me, too."

"Silly, Ace." Luffy actually laughed. "You're the one to decide for yourself. Shanks told me that back then when people started calling me a freak."

"They called you what?" Ace irked, gritting his teeth.

"A freak. The villagers thought that I'm a monster 'cause of my Devil Fruit powers. But then Shanks said that it was up to me to decide whether I'm good or bad!"

Ace gulped, looking away. "But everyone is always telling me that..."

"Who cares 'bout them? You're Ace! Me and Sabo's brother!" Luffy grinned, widely. "That's all that matters."

Luffy saw tears in Ace's eyes again. But Luffy did not ask him about it. Because sometimes, people need to let it all out. Ace actually hugged him at that moment. It was too tight for Luffy but he did not mind. As long as it would help Ace, he will gladly do anything for him.

Luffy watched as his brother's whimpers slowly died down. His brother was back sleeping again.

* * *

"Luffy?" Sabo called. He managed to get medicines from town. The sun already had set so the stores had been close. But Sabo knew how to picklock. He had gotten inside without any problems.

"Ah, Sabo! You're back!" Luffy greeted him with a smile.

"Shh, quiet. We don't want Ace to wake up." Sabo put a finger in his lips.

"But he already woke up earlier." Luffy replied.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He told me that his father is the Pirate King and that people don't like him. But don't worry! I assured him that we still like him because he's our brother!"

Sabo blinked several times, allowing himself to digest what Luffy had said. Sabo was not sure whether Ace did it on his free will or he was being delirious because of his fever. But then, it was bound to happen. They just cannot hide things from Luffy. He was still their younger brother and he clearly deserved the truth. Sabo was still glad that Luffy was quick to understand. He just hoped that Luffy was enough to comfort Ace in his dark times. Luffy was like the sun. He shined so brightly to the point that it can manage to erase the darkness in anyone's heart.

Sabo sat down next to Ace. He got the cloth out of his forehead, dip it in water, and put it back again. Sabo cannot give him medicine if he was passed out cold. They had to wait after Ace had eaten.

"Can I ask Ace about the Pirate King?" Luffy asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"What do you mean? Why don't you ask Roger himself?" Sabo asked back while adjusting Ace's blanket.

"Why should I ask Roger about it?" Luffy questioned in confusion.

Sabo turned to Luffy abruptly. His mouth went ajar. They knew Roger for a few days now and yet he could not understand how Luffy did not figure it out.

"You mean... You still don't know?" Sabo mouthed, gasping.

"Know what?"

Sabo took hold on both of Luffy's shoulders and stared at him straight in the eye. He sighed heavily. He wondered how can Luffy be so dense sometimes.

"Luffy, the Roger which is our friend, and Gold Roger which is the Pirate King is the same person." Sabo explained.

Luffy just blinked.

"He is Ace's father." Sabo finished.

Sabo braced for it. Luffy remained silent as his brain tried to process everything his brother had said to him. After a minute, it fully occurred to him.

"WHAT!?"

Luffy shouted, making his shrieking voice heard in the whole forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always love angsty and hurt/comfort fanfics. Why? To make me more dead inside.


	13. Promise

_Roger closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. After all, this would probably the last time for the two of them._

_He was laying next to Rouge. His hands were in his lover's abdomen where their child was currently located. It was too early to feel a kick though. He just wished he was still around to feel it when the time comes._

_Rouge was humming a lullaby. Roger silently listened to it. It was so soothing and comforting. Something he would surely miss._

_Then suddenly, he felt wetness in his face. He looked up and stared at Rouge. Tears were falling from his lover's gray eyes._

_"What's wrong, my love?" Roger asked, stroking her strawberry blonde hair._

_"I-I'm sorry, Roger..." She bit down her lips. "It's just that... I hate thinking that our child is going to grow up without you."_

_It was a deafening silence. He watched helplessly as Rouge continued sobbing in his shoulders. He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her._

_Roger did not want it too. If only the circumstances have been different. He was willing to do anything just to be with them. But life does not work that way. It was unfair, something Roger has always hated. But in the end, there was nothing for him left to do but to accept it and wish that Rouge and their child will be fine once he was gone._

_"I know." He pulled her in a tight embrace allowing herself to cry more. "But it'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Our child's going to be strong. After all, both of his parents are."_

_"You're going to be a great father, Roger." Rouge bit down her lips, staring at his black eyes with a smile._

_"I hope so, too." Roger wiped down her tears. "If only given the chance..."_

* * *

He failed as a father. That was what Roger had in his mind.

His son hated himself because he was related to him. The shadow that Roger cast, Ace was still living on it. Roger felt like the whole world was laughing and taunting him. As if it was the punishment for the crimes he did in the past. And Ace was the unfortunate one who was suffering because of it.

He wondered why the world can be so cruel sometimes. Ace was only ten years old and yet he was already questioning his existence. That should have never happened if only people viewed him differently. But he cannot change that now since the damage has been done.

Roger was in agony and so was Ace. But Roger knew that Ace was the one who was suffering the most. Roger may felt the pain but the pain his son was carrying was no doubt a hundred times worse than his.

The only thing he can do now was to help Ace heal himself. Roger knew it was not easy. Ace had that belief for years. But Roger was willing to do anything to keep his son living. That was what a father should do. It was the right thing to do.

Roger wanted Ace to live. He wanted his son to enjoy his life. He wanted his son to live his life without regrets. He wanted him to find a reason to keep him going. Because only then, Roger would finally found peace for Ace.

He hunted down different animals in the forest. It was his way to calm down himself. He managed to hunt down three boars. After all, was said and done, he put it in his shoulders started walking.

"Roger!" The booming voice of Luffy startled him when came back. Sabo and he were readying the fire where they would cook the meat.

"You sounded like we didn't see each other for a long time, Luffy." Roger teased as he put down the boars.

"So you're the Pirate King!? Why didn't you tell me! That's so cool! You've conquered the whole Grand Line and have lots of adventures!" Luffy ranted out, jumping excitedly and waving his hands. The grin the boy was wearing was probably the biggest Roger had seen from him.

Roger laughed loudly. "You've only figured that one now? Took you long enough!"

Roger was amused. Meeting him was probably something Luffy had dreamt of. After all, Luffy's dream was to be the next Pirate King himself. He understood where the excitement came from.

"You're Ace's Dad!?" Luffy finally asked.

"That I am." Roger nodded, then turned to Sabo. "Speaking of Ace, how's he?"

Sabo gave him a reassuring smile. "I think he will be fine by tomorrow. The fever was caused by his emotional breakdown..."

"I see." Roger sighed.

"Ne, Roger," Luffy said. "You really do love Ace do you?"

Sabo narrowed his eyes a little but he remained silent and anticipated for Roger's answer. Roger gave him a confident smile.

"With all my life, Luffy."

"Shihihi." Luffy laughed, satisfied by his answer. "You should tell Ace that. That's what he needs right now."

"Not all kids get along with their children..." Sabo commented. Roger noticed his change of attitude. He felt like Sabo was speaking with experience but Roger did not ask further. "But I think that you're nice, Roger-san. And I believe Ace will accept you one of these days."

Roger smiled and did not reply. It seemed like he finally formed a bond with Sabo and Luffy. From what he analyzed, Sabo was the one for reasoning. He scolded his brothers whenever they do something bad. While Luffy was there to balanced Ace. His smiles were enough to comfort Ace.

Once the meat was finally done cooking, Sabo spoke up. "I'm gonna wake up Ace and let him eat and drink medicine. Luffy, stay here with Roger, okay?"

Luffy nodded and they watched Sabo go up to the treehouse.

"You want to hear a story?" Roger suggested.

But it surprised him that Luffy shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Maybe tomorrow once Ace is treated. I'm sure Ace and Sabo will also enjoy your stories. I want to share it with them!" Luffy reasoned out.

"Okay, we'll wait for your brothers then." 

The two ate in silence just enjoying each other's presence. But Roger was lost in his thoughts. The two boys who considered Ace as their brother. He was glad for them. He was not worried about Ace anymore. Ace found himself brothers who were willing to do everything just for him. Even though the three were not blood-related, they seemed to be closer than blood ones.

Brothers are sure nice to have. Roger thought.

* * *

"Ace..." Sabo called, gently shaking his arms to wake up his brother.

He heard Ace groaning, obviously miserable because of his fever. He was better now though. The color in his cheeks was slowly returning. Ace then opened his eyes.

Sabo smiled lightly. "Eat before you sleep. It'll help you feel better."

Ace did not answer right away. He was breathing heavily. His breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body.

"Where is he...?" Ace asked, closing his eyes.

"Below. He's with Luffy." Sabo replied, waiting for his brother's reaction. He did not know how he will react now. Sabo already readied himself for any kind reaction from him. He did not want to worsen Ace's feelings.

But instead, Ace slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "I see..."

Sabo helped Ace sat down in the mattress. He gave him the meat and the two ate together. Ace was eating slowly and so Sabo was rhythmic. Not wanting to finish before his brother. Once done eating, Sabo gave him the medicine Ace needed. He just hoped it will work.

"Sleep and relax, okay? I'll handle Luffy." Sabo reassured.

"Such a worrywart." Ace said while readjusting his blanket. "Ne, Sabo..."

"Hmm?" Sabo hummed while cleaning the place.

"Thanks..."

Sabo looked over at Ace. It was the most unusual thing for Ace to say. If only he was not sick right now, he would surely tease him to death. But he was overwhelmed, the teasing can come later on.

"You're welcome, brother," Sabo replied with a smile.

Once he made sure that Ace was sleeping, Sabo went down again. But it was not only Ace who was asleep, Luffy has been knocked out. His head was reclined into Roger's shoulders.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Take good care of yourself. I'll bring you three more meat again." Roger grinned, standing up.

"You too, Roger-san." Sabo replied. He put the asleep Luffy on his back.

Sabo started going up. All he wanted to do now, was to also sleep. He can tell that this has been a long day.

* * *

When Ace was woken up the next morning, he felt really groggy. A slight headache was enough to make him moan. But still, he felt better than what he did yesterday. He just hoped it will stop today. He hated lying around, not doing anything. He was not the type of person who was prone to sickness.

When he opened his eyes, the face of Luffy was the first one he saw. He also caught a glimpse of Sabo and Roger in the room. His younger brother was grinning ear to ear, happy to see him awake.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled as he hugged his older brother.

"Idiot! Don't hug me! You may catch my fever!" Ace punched his brother's head that made Luffy cry out in pain.

"Meanie! Makino said that I have a strong immune system!" Luffy blinked before he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever that is."

"Immune system is the defense of your body that helps you fight viruses." Sabo explained with a smile.

"Oh." Ace, Luffy, and even Roger echoed out making Sabo laughed.

"Glad you're back to yourself, Ace." Sabo said with his smile turning into a huge grin.

Ace raised his eyebrows, not liking the tone of Sabo's voice. "Why? What did I do last night?"

Sabo shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Ace snorted whilst rolling his eyes. He then sighed. "Sabo, take Luffy down. Go and take a bath or something."

Understanding bloomed in Sabo's face. "Sure."

"Huh? But why? I don't like bathing, Sabo! Water makes me really weak!" Luffy complained with a loud whine.

Ace watched silently as Sabo dragged Luffy down. Once out of sight, he sighed loudly and turned to his father that was in the other side of the room.

"Ace, I'm—" Roger started.

"If you're going to apologize, I'm gonna punch you." Ace interrupted with a hiss. "I don't want to hear it."

Roger sighed. "Why don't you want me to apologize?"

"You're a pirate aren't you?" Ace questioned. "Once you become a pirate, you should be living your life without any regrets. Apologizing only means that you're regretting."

"You are really my son..." Roger commented. His voice was laced with proudness. "I do live my life without regrets, Ace. But that doesn't mean I died without one."

Ace scowled. The King of the Pirates dying with regrets was not something you will hear every day. "What's it then?"

"Not being there for you growing up."

Ace looked away, not wanting to face his father. He bit down his lips. This time, he just hoped there would be no more sobbing.

"I already said it to you but I'll repeat it. You're my greatest treasure, Ace. I thought that once I died, you will still have Rouge but you didn't. That's why I'm apologizing for leaving you behind."

He hated how he felt tears coming from his eyes again. He quickly wiped it out in an attempt to hide it from his father. He cannot understand why he became emotional around the man.

"You said that you don't have a reason for living, right?" Roger asked, sighing.

Ace nodded weakly.

"Promise me then," Roger stared at him with eyes showing eagerness. "Live until you find an answer to your question. Once you find one, then you're free to die. But don't go dying on me without a reason, Ace."

Ace considered a promise to be something sacred. If you do not intend to keep it, there was no point in promising at all. Roger had caught him off guard.

"Why should I?" Ace scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I know it'll make Rouge happy."

At the mention of his mother, Ace immediately perked up. He never met her. He wondered about her once in a while. He can ask Roger now but Ace stopped the urge. He cannot allow his emotions to overwhelm him again.

"Okay..." Ace was not sure why he agreed but it sounded good in his ears.

"You do?" Roger blinked before laughing. He actually celebrated by raising his arms in the air. "That's great! Let's pinky promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Ace echoed out in irk. His gray eyes started twitching.

"It's something you do when—"

"I know what it is, shitty geezer!" Ace yelled. "But what the hell!? That's not needed!"

"C'mon, Ace..." Roger whined while he went over to his son.

"I swear, you're even worse than Luffy!" Ace complained, throwing every pillow he had to his father.

But Roger was stubborn though. He put his little finger around Ace's. But his son was not having any of that, he hit Roger again in embarrassment. Good thing Sabo and Luffy were not there because Ace was sure that he would never live that one down.

Living to find an answer. Maybe, that kind of reasoning will make him keep on going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is no such thing as too much fluff. Mah boi Ace deserved all kind of love in the world.
> 
> My physical copy of Ace's novel just came and I'm still not over it! Although reading it made me remember his death...


	14. Train

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed as his arms started stretching far enough to hit his brother.

Sabo just sighed. "Don't use the same attack, Luffy. That's too predictable."

Once Luffy's arms were enough for Sabo to reach, he pulled him and Luffy came flying to him. Sabo kicked him in the stomach that made Luffy flew back. Sabo gave him a smirk, taunting his brother. Luffy frowned and he jumped again towards Sabo.

"Not fair!" Luffy whined.

"Life's not fair, Lu. Get over it!" Ace called out. He was at the chalkboard putting points up for the fight. His fever just died down yesterday. Sabo suggested that he should not train today much to his chagrin. He was forced to watch sideways.

They continue fighting for six more rounds. Sabo just kept on toying his brother much to Luffy's chagrin. And with the final fight, Sabo gave Luffy a punch in the chest that made the younger boy lose.

"Try to improve more, Luffy," Roger commented before booming in a laughter fit.

Luffy stood up and pouted. Of course, he wanted to be strong. Stronger than both Ace and Sabo. He did not want to be the weaker one all the time. His brothers were always worried about him. As much as he appreciated that, he wanted to be independent to look out for himself. He wanted to protect his brothers too.

Because Luffy is going to be the King of the Pirates like Roger.

He cannot just keep depending on his older brothers forever.

And then an idea entered Luffy's mind. He let out his signature laugh. He knew this will work if he wants to become a pirate in the future. He needs help from others whether he like it or not.

"Ne, Roger," Luffy called, bouncing in excitement. "Will you train me!?"

His two older brothers halted their doings and shared a look.

"You're the one who trained Shanks, aren't you!? Train me also!" Luffy continued while waving his hands on the air.

Roger seemed to be amused by his predicament. The older man has a smirk on his face as he stroked his long mustache.

"I'm not a good teacher. It was Rayleigh who trained him and Buggy." Roger responded.

"Rayleigh? The Dark King?" Sabo blurted out.

"Who's that?" Ace raised a brow and asked.

"You don't even know the name of your father's first mate?" Sabo remarked.

"I don't care about it..." Ace looked away but then noticed his father's gaze on him. "Back then anyway."

"C'mon, I need to be stronger. I'm gonna be the Pirate King like you!" Luffy complained in a loud whine.

"You're gonna be my successor, huh?" Roger laughed, amusement in his voice. 

"Of course, I am!"

"Isn't Garp already training you three?"

"You called that training?" Ace deadpanned, grimacing at the sessions their grandfather has put them through.

"Torture is the word I prefer to use." Sabo winced and shrugged his shoulder. The only con he had as the brother of Ace and Luffy was to deal with their lunatic old man.

"And you think the training I may put you three won't be like that?" Roger laughed again.

"Nu-uh, you'll be better. Jiichan's a Marine. You're a pirate. We're supposed to learn from a pirate if we want to be one as well!" Luffy countered.

"Hey, Luffy. I'm actually surprised you haven't asked him to join your crew." Ace said.

Luffy's face turned sour. "Don't wanna! He knows what the One Piece is! My adventures gonna be boring if I what that is!"

"You don't wanna know, lad?" Roger piqued.

"Yeah! Let it be a mystery until I find it!"

Sabo chuckled because of his brother's words. "If Luffy doesn't want to, we don't want to as well."

"I guess so..." Ace sighed thinking that Luffy can be quite insightful sometimes. That kind of reasoning was exactly Luffy.

"The journey matters the most, not the destination." Roger laughed again. After containing himself, he gave the trio one of his widest smiles.

"We will start tomorrow." He announced.

The three brothers shared a grin.

* * *

The next morning, Roger woke up feeling excited. A smile was plastered in his face. He did plan to train the brothers. Luffy just said it first.

He saw the potential in all three of them. They were still young but have untamed power inside. Ace was full of energy and prefer to use his brute strength in fighting. Sabo was the level headed one and prefer to use his brain to know his opponent's weaknesses. Luffy has a Devil Fruit that he can use as his advantage. The only thing was, he did not have a full grasp of it and constantly fail to punch his target.

Roger was not the greatest teacher out there. He used swords most of the time but the trio did like to rely on their pipes. Swords and pipes are not that different. As long as you swung it hard to the enemy, you can win.

Back then, it was mostly Rayleigh who taught Shanks and Buggy. The only thing that Roger did was to spar with the duo and teach them a few tricks.

Before he dies, Roger would make sure that they are strong for the Grand Line.

He shrugged the thought off and readied himself. This was going to be a long day. Once done, he went on his way to the training ground of the trio.

And he immediately saw Luffy fighting a tiger on his own.

"What are you doing...?" Roger asked as he watched Luffy tried to punch the tiger that did not even flinch.

"Oi!" Ace screamed. "Luffy's being stupid. Go and help him!"

"You shouldn't meddle with someone else's fight."

"We understand that, Roger-san." Sabo frowned, gulping. "But that tiger was five times stronger than the animals here in the forest."

Luffy's rubbery arms were caught by the claw of the tiger. The tiger just threw him ten meters away. Luffy gritted his teeth and held onto his pipe.

"Oh, why you—" Luffy hissed.

But before he could attack the tiger again, Ace and Sabo immediately grabbed him. Not wanting their younger brother to do anything that will harm him further. Before walking away, the tiger let out a loud growl that made the brothers flinch and Roger laughed.

"Stupid tiger," Luffy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You're the stupid one!" Ace scolded.

"But he stole our food!"

"We can always get more, Luffy," Sabo said with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, we have eaten half of it. We'll double our food later."

"If you three are done," Roger called out, clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah, our training!" Luffy exclaimed. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Easy." Roger grinned. "Spar with me."

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened because of the declaration while Luffy's grin just widened. The trio did not ask any more questions. Instead, they clench their fists. It was only Luffy who had a pipe in his hands. Sabo and Ace will just use their fists.

Roger gave them an invitational grin. He wanted to give them a taste. They were too young to beat him of course. But this can serve them of what the real strength pirates were like. The trio needed to experience it to prove that they have still a lot to learn.

Ace was the first one to go. He jumped, ready to kick his father in his neck. Roger was faster and so his punch connected in his son's jaw sending him afar. At that point, Roger knew what Ace's fighting style was. The boy preferred to hit opponents head-on in an attempt to make them unconscious. But there was a flaw in that, some people have a strong bone in the forehead.

While busy sending Ace flying, Sabo decided to attack him on the side. Roger caught the blond's fist and threw him to Ace. The two brothers crashed with one another making Roger laughed at the scene.

"What the hell, Sabo!?" Ace complained, pushing him away.

"It's your fault for not standing up quickly!" Sabo retorted, wiping the dirt in his cheeks.

"Do you think your opponents will let you speak to one another in the middle of a fight?" Roger asked as he lunged forward the two.

But before he could do that, Luffy struck his pipe but failed miserably. Roger didn't even need to dodge from it. As usual, Luffy just missed. It gave Ace and Sabo enough time to be back on the action. Sabo yelled as he walloped the man. Roger finally used his fists. He used Haki, not strong enough to injure the trio permanently. He punched the blond and quickly turned to Ace who was about to attack again. And with that, a swollen bump was formed in their heads.

Luffy, abandoning his pipe, stretched his arms in an attempt for a punch. Roger dodged and rushed forward. He also gave the boy blow in the head. Luffy crouched his head, gritting his teeth.

"Your fist is just like Jiichan's!" Luffy grumbled, not understanding why their punches hurt when blunt attacks do not affect him.

Three minutes had passed and the boys just continue attacking Roger. The trio knew that Roger was just toying them around. The man still had a grin on his face making Ace annoyed by it. And with one final move, Roger threw a punch in their jaws ending the fight.

"See the difference now?" Roger reckoned.

He stared at the three brothers lying on the ground. Each was groaning loudly. Roger thought he went too far but quickly shrugged it off. They were strong for their age. He cannot underestimate them.

"Tch," Ace sat up and spit. He wiped don his lips were blood was oozing out. "Jiji's much better at you."

"Oh," Roger piqued, raising his brows. "And in what way is that?"

Sabo laughed. "Well, he gave us a few broken bones here and there. You can say that we're used to it by now."

"I don't mind giving you that as well." Roger mused. "I just prefer training boys who don't need a walking stick."

"Oh lucky us." Ace said sarcastically.

Roger sat on a rock. He put a hand on his chest as his heart started beating fast. Out of all the times it had to happen. He cannot just show this side of him to them.

"Oi! You alright there?" Ace asked, scowling. He had his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at him.

"Aww, you concerned about me, son?" Roger grinned as he teased.

"S-Shut up! I'm not!"

"Are you sure?" Sabo asked, frowning.

Roger nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry about him. He's just getting old." Ace deadpanned, tilting his head.

"I'm not that old!"

"Old man!" Luffy echoed making Roger groaned.

Roger just cannot tell them. He did not have the heart to tell. He just met Ace. Telling his son that he would die months from now would only hurt him more. He decided to just live in the present and let the future happen. He knew that it will eventually come.

"Ace... Sabo... Roger..." Luffy called, his tone was weak. "I'm hungry."

Ace snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course that's the only thing in your mind right now."

"That damn tiger." Sabo sighed heavily.

Roger grinned. "C'mon then. We'll continue once our stomachs are full. Sounds good?"

Roger chuckled as he saw that Luffy jumped up in excitement, Sabo smiled, and Ace perked up. He was hungry too after all.

There was no point in training if his students were famished.

* * *

"Luffy, stop drooling all over the place." Ace said.

Luffy looked up at him before wiping his saliva away. "But Ace, I'm really hungry."

"The meat needs to be cook first." Sabo smiled. "You have to wait, Lu."

"Aww..." Luffy pouted, then turned his attention to Roger. The boy had a big grin. "Ne, you told me that you're willing to tell us stories, right? Tell us now!"

Roger smiled at the suggestion. "Well, what do you wanna hear?"

"Tell us about your crew!"

Roger's grin widened before starting his tale. Memories flooded his mind. He spent a whole lot of adventures with the people he considered as nakama. Speaking about them, made his heart soar.

"Well, the first one is Rayleigh. You already know he's the first to join. He had a small boat then. I boarded it and I asked him to be part of my crew."

"That's it? You just asked him to be your first mate and he accepted it?" Sabo questioned.

"Is he stupid or something?" Ace asked dryly.

"No, no, of course not. He tried to throw me overboard many times but I was persistent." Roger laughed before continuing.

"Next is Gaban. He used two axes as a wea—"

"Axes!? That's so cool!" Luffy beamed.

"I know, right!? When I discovered about it, I immediately decided that's he's gonna be part of our crew!"

"I want one, too!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned at Sabo. "Or maybe even a swordsman. Swords are also cool!"

"And then we have Crocus. He's a doctor that's stationed on a lighthouse that was the first thing you see once you entered the Grand Line. He was also taking care of this huge whale! You should have seen it!"

"A whale on the entrance of the Grand Line?" Sabo raised a brow.

"I don't know the details but the whale is waiting for a crew to come back," Roger explained briefly. "We also have Oden—"

"Oden!? That sounded tasty!" Luffy said, licking his lips.

"Here, Luffy. The meat's cook now." Sabo chuckled as he gave his brother a piece of meat.

"He's the last one to join our crew. He's a samurai from Wano! I kinda stole him from his original crew though." Roger chuckled.

They settled into eating first before continuing his tales. Roger cannot allow Luffy to finish it all. He was the one who hunted it in the first place.

He was stopped eating and turned to the bushes. He felt someone coming. It didn't have any malicious intent though. But still, Roger was wary. The trio eyed him with concern.

"So the rumors are true about the Pirate King being here." An old man emerged in the shadows.

"Oh why yes, I am." Roger smiled but he quickly realized his mistake. "I-I mean— Pirate King!? Have you boys see him here?"

"But you're hi—" Luffy revealed. Ace and Sabo immediately shut his mouth.

"I am Naguri. We've met once, Roger." He introduced with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Naguri wasn't supposed to make an appearance. I tried to avoid non-canon characters most of the time but oh well. I just think that another person who knew Roger should appear haha.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the photo of Roger and Ace celebrating Father's day. It was so cute~
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
